Convivencia Matrimonial
by mikathevampire
Summary: Un día común en la escuela, puede convertirse en algo más problemático al enfrentar el nuevo curso, Bella y Edward podrán permanecer "casados" hasta el final o simplemente pedirán el "divorcio"
1. Prologo

**Prologo **

No era la primera ni la segunda vez que me enfrentaba a la decisión, a la cual me enfrento hoy-negué-yo era más que eso, tenía miedo a lo que sea que pasará hoy me iba a marcar, mire el cielo como si este me diera las respuestas, hoy era el último día no había duda, hoy mi "matrimonio" terminaría y una parte de mi odiaba eso.

Durante estos meses la había pasado como nunca, risas, llanto y un teatro que aunque yo sabía que no era buena actriz me había salido excelente.

Me puse los tacones y salí por fin a ver a mi "esposo", llevaba un esmoquin negro que resaltaba perfectamente con su piel, se acercó lentamente a mí sus ojos brillaban intensamente y los míos también, me tomó suavemente del mentón mientras nuestros corazones se aceleraban.


	2. Primer Día

**Primer día: Te volviste loco ¿o qué?**

Otro día que tengo que ir al colegio, bueno, mejor dicho el primer día de clases.

-Bella-llamó mi mamá-levante es tu primer día y no quiero que llegues tarde-reí

Camine hasta el baño, y me choque con la puerta, entré abrí la ducha en agua caliente y comencé a regularla hasta que se volvió tibia, metí mi cuerpo y me dispuse a bañarme, mientras mis músculos se relajaban, después de un buen rato, salí envuelta en una toalla, caminé hasta el armario y busque mi top* negro, un pitillo y una polera con cierre hasta el ombligo azul con puntos negros, busqué mis zapatillas negras y me las puse, tomé la mochila que se encontraba tiraba en una esquina del cuarto y baje las escalera

-Bella-dijo mi madre en tono de reproché-toma tu desayuno, se te va a hacer tarde- asentí mientras tomaba el jugo de papaya y comía unas tostadas de manera perezosa, terminé y fui al baño a lavar me los dientes, regresé tomé mi mochila y salí rumbo a la escuela, cogí mi bicicleta y comencé a pedalear, el colegio no estaba muy lejos de mi casa, ya que solo se encontraba dos calles abajo, llegué en solo 5 minutos, la coloqué aun lado en donde estaban las demás bicicletas la aseguré e ingresé, busque la recepción y me acerque, una señora rellenita, ojos negros y cabello largo del mismo color se encontraba ahí.

-Disculpe-le dije a la recepcionista

-Nombre completo-fue todo lo que me respondió de mala gana

-Isabella Marie Swan-agregué suavemente y mirando al techo

-Ajá-agrego-esta es tu ficha, tu horario y tu taller-asentí y salí pitando de ahí, una vez fuera observe mi ficha

**Isabella Marie Swan**

**Edad: 17años**

**Padres: Renee y Charlie Swan**

**Cumpleaños: 13 de septiembre**

**Grado y Sección: 5"A" ***

**Enfermedades: Ninguna**

**Grupo sanguíneo: 0-**

**Color de ojos: marrones achocolatados**

**Color de cabello: caoba**

**Estatura: 1.62**

**Color de piel: Albina**

Suspiré, una cosa era datos curriculares y otra era mi vida completa, solo faltaba cuando pesa cuando nací, molesta tome mi horario y lo leí

**Lunes: Literatura (1 y 2), Aritmética (3, 4 y 5), Ingles (6 y 7)**

**Martes: trigonometría (1, 2y 3), música (4 y 5), biología (6 y 7)**

**Miércoles: física (1 y 2), Química (3 y 4), Educación física (5 y 6), tutoría (7) **

**Jueves: Pintura (1,2 y 3), historia (4, 5 y 6), economía (7)**

**Viernes: economía (1 y 2), anatomía (3 y 4), geografía (5 y 6), ciencias naturales (7)**

-¡Ag!-grité-es que acaso no puede ser peor el horario-moví mi cabeza y caminé al primer salón

-Los alumnos d por favor acercarse al auditorio-se escucho la voz de la directora, gemí, caminé al auditorio, y las únicas sillas vacías las de adelante, comencé a caminar hacia ahí pero al girar mi rostro encontré una silla vacía al costado de lo que supuse era un chico nuevo

-Disculpa-le dije, él se sorprendió de que le hablará y me sonrió-¿está ocupada?-pregunté tímidamente, el negó

Me senté, mientras miraba al frente, él también estaba muy callado.

-Esto…-dijo, no sabía a quién se dirigía-¿cu…cuál es tu nombre?-me miró, dando me a entender que la pregunta era para mí.

-Soy Isabella-le dije-aunque me dicen Bella-agregue rápidamente-¿Y tú?-

-Soy Edward-me dijo, asentí

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunte tratando de hacerle el habla

-18-me dijo-¿Y tú?-preguntó

-17-le sonreí

-Estudiantes-hablo la directo, miramos al frente-hoy comienza un nuevo año-gemimos-lleno de nuevas experiencias, cursos nuevos-

-¡¿qué?!-gritamos todos, interrumpiendo su discurso

-En su hoja de tallar se encuentra-agregó restando le interés, siguió hablando más no le preste atención, saqué mi hoja de talleres.

**Talleres:**

**Isabella Marie Swan sus talleres son los siguientes:**

**Lunes, miércoles y jueves: Periodismo**

**Martes, viernes y sábados: Convivencia matrimonial**

***Está terminante mente prohibido pedir algún tipo de cambio en los talleres, debido a que han sido colocados de acuerdo a sus aptitudes, además que el último taller es Obligatorio**

Suspiré, y miré con odio a la directora.

-Bien a partir de hoy comienzan con sus talleres-miró a toda la sala-entendieron-preguntó

-¡Sí!-gritamos todos

-Pueden irse-nos hablo, uno a uno la sala comenzó a vaciarse, me levanté y comencé a caminar a la salida.

-Bella-llamó Edward, lo miré

-dime-agregue

-¿que clase tienes?-pregunto tímidamente

-Literatura-sonreí-¿y tú?-

-La misma-sonrío-me prestas tu horario-pidió

Asentí y se lo tendí, era tan raro, no me malinterpreten hablar con alguien era genial pero así tan cercano como lo estaba haciendo con Edward era único. Yo nunca había tenido amigos y el hecho de que ahora alguien se me acercará como tal era nuevo.

-¡Vaya!-exclamo después de un rato

-¿qué?-le pregunté extrañada

-Tenemos el mismo horario-sonrió-a partir de ahora no te voy a dejar-aseguró

-Eso me suena a amenaza-agregué divertida

-nada que ver-sonrió-entenderás si te dijera que eres mi única amiga-pregunto tímidamente

-si, tu también lo eres-no te que se sorprendió pero se recompuso

-Bueno, no se diga más-sonrió mientras entrabamos al salón.

Camine hasta el final de la fila y noté que Edward me seguí, me senté y el a mi costado.

-Esto se llama acoso-le dije

-Mmm.-murmuró-pero si me denuncias serias mala-me dijo con un puchero, y yo me limite a reír suavemente

La clase transcurrió tranquila sin contratiempos, debes en cuando Edward me hacía reír con comentarios estúpidos sobre el tema ya que él lo había llevado antes.

La campana sonó.

-Bella-dijo mientras caminábamos a la siguiente clase

-dime-lo alenté

-Préstame tu horario de talleres-lo miré con una ceja levantada y se lo di.

-¿Y que se supone…?-

-Bella-gritó sin dejarme continuar la pregunta-tenemos casi todos los mismos talleres-agregó rápidamente-excepto que estudio los sábados en las tardes y tu no, tendré que arreglar eso-musito.

Para cuando él termino de hablar y yo de mirar le raro la profesora ya había entrado.

-Soy Amelia-todos los chicos, con excepción de Edward, silbaron-Saquen sus libros de Aritmética-miró a toda la clase-página once-sentenció, todos hicimos lo que pedimos y ella se dedico a explicar el tema, hasta que se giró-Tú-indico a un chico de la clase-repite lo que eh dicho

-Los…-el pobre chico miró a ambos lados en busca de ayuda.

-Bien, se nota que no prestaste atención-nos miró a todos y a ninguno-Al próximo que no preste atención tendrá que hacer 50 ejercicios ¡entendieron!-gritó

-¡sí!-respondimos, la campana sonó y ninguno vaciló en huir del salón

Edward y yo fuimos casi de los últimos en salir, caminamos a la cafetería, entramos y era un caos total-gemí suavemente-este no era mi ambiente, estaba acostumbrada a ser la primera en salir, comprar el almuerzo y huir a la parte trasera del colegio, peor con Edward aquí estaba segura que no podría ser así, cogí un pan con hot dog y una gaseosa.

-Bella-llamó Edward mientras la cola avanzaba para pagar-¿solo eso vas a comer?-pregunto, asentí-come algo más te puedo pasar algo-agrego preocupado, no lo entendía hace menos de unas 10 horas que me conocía y ya estaba preocupado por mí, eso era imposible, cogí una ensalada de frutas y una limonada, a parte de lo que había cogido primero, y se lo mostré.

-¿Feliz?-pregunté

-Sí-sonrió, rodé los ojos y esperé a que el chico antes que yo pagará, le tendí mis cosas.

-Son 5.10-me dijo, asentí y saque el dinero respectivo.

-Esto también-le dijo Edward a la cajera, alce una ceja.

-10.40-le respondió esta, Edward le tendió un billete, yo entendí lo que iba a hacer.

-Cóbrese la mita, yo pago lo que queda-le dije a la cajera, está asintió.

-¡No!-dijo firmemente Edward-yo pago todo-

-Edward-le advertí, toda la cafetería nos estaba mirando y a mí me gustaba ser invisible, él notó mi cambió de humor pero ya era tarde, le tendí el dinero de mi parte a la cajera tomé mis cosas y salí lo más rápido que pude de ahí, corrí a la parte trasera del colegio y abrí mi gaseosa y mi pan con hot dog.

-Estúpida Bella-me recriminé mientras tomaba mi gaseosa-es que acaso no puedes alejarte de las personas-miré el cielo-claro como no te importa que Adriana te pisoteara al final del año ante pasado y que todos te trataran como una bendita mujerzuela-gemí, hasta esa palabra se me atoraba en la garganta-uff ya deja eso, total bueno que malo se iba a enterar y te iba a ser pasar por eso-negué con la cabeza y le di un mordisco a mi pan.

**EDPOV:**

Comenzó como un día normal, total ser el nuevo para mi era normal, no había nada de interesante, en conocer persona que aparentan ser de todo menos leales-suspiré-baje a comer como siempre y ahí estaba mi "preciosa" hermana, me senté.

-Edward-murmuró está en saludo moví la cabeza-idiota-me dijo

-Maldita sea Rosalie-le dije-no puedes estar un día sin fastidiarme la vida-pregunte, mientras me levantaba para salir lo más rápido posible, pero entonces algo me golpeo la espalda, giré rápidamente y Rosalie estaba tirada en el piso riendo a carcajada limpia, la miré sin entender.

-Tu…camisa-dijo entre jadeos, la vi y por primera vez me di cuenta había una cucaracha ahí me sacudí y cayó-Písala-comenzó a gritar Rosalie, yo perseguía a la cucaracha con mis fallidos intentos de matarla, y cuando por fin la voy a matar la condena comenzó a volar, inmediatamente retrocedí, la cucaracha volaba en mi dirección y Rosalie no ayuda-¡Ah!-comenzó a gritar ya que la cucaracha la persiguió a ella cogí dos zapatos y la mate en el aire, Rosalie estaba muy agitada.

-Rose-pregunté suavemente.

-Eso fue-murmuró-aterrador-finalizó tomo sus cosas y se fue, moví la cabeza, mi hermana siempre sería así.

Tomé mis cosas y seguí su ejemplo, caminé y llegue al colegio, fui a secretaria me entregaron todo los papeles y no los miré.

- Los alumnos d por favor acercarse al auditorio-supuse que lo dijo la directora, seguía todos lo alumnos e ingresé, afortunadamente había sitios atrás así que me senté, busque a mi hermana con la mirada y la encontré hablando muy feliz con un chico, negué con la cabeza, siempre sería así.

-Disculpa-me dijo una dulce voz, me sorprendí, pero me recompuse casi al instante, le sonreí-¿está ocupada?-pregunto, negué

Se sentó y miro al frente, yo me mantuve en silencio.

Quise hacerle la conversación-Esto…-dije sin saber exactamente que decir-¿cu…cuál es tu nombre?-la miré

-Soy Isabella-me dijo-aunque me dicen Bella-agrego rápidamente-¿Y tú?-

-Soy Edward-le dije, mientras ella asentía

Fui preguntándole más cosas a Bella hasta que la directora hablo y nos explico del taller de convivencia matrimonial, lo cual hizo que me riera, yo sabía que era imposible que estuviera en esa clase debido a mi historial, una vez terminada la reunión salimos y yo seguí a Bella a su próxima clase debido a que era a mi también me tocaba la misma materia, le pedí su horario y me di cuenta que era el mismo que el mío, tuvimos la clase y nos llevamos un susto por culpa de la profesora, al finalizar la clase le pedí a Bella su horario de talleres y fuimos a la cafetería, vi a Bella tomar una gaseosa y un pan con hot dog y le "pedí" que tomará algo más puesto que por su horario hoy iba a ser un día muy ajetreado, ella me hizo caso pero al momento de pagar, tuvimos una pelea, me di cuenta que no todos nos miraban, y cuando le iba a pedir perdón ella se había esfumado-me helé-pagué mi parte y salí detrás de ella, pero cuando iba a llegar a la puerta de la cafetería, me interceptaron.

-Edward ¿cierto?-preguntó una chica de ojos negros, cabello.

-Sí-dudé al responder le

-Yo que tu no iría detrás de ella-me aseguró mientras veía el lugar por dónde había salido Bella-Soy Adriana-

-un gusto-dije con molestia

-Creo que es bueno que sepas quién es ella-su voz era suave y abrazadora, sabía que era mejor escucharlo de la misma Bella, que me había demostrado ser una gran persona por lo poco que la conocía, pero después de todo yo era curioso, asentí-verás Bella es una mujerzuela-sonrió-se acostó con mi novio e intento hacer lo mismo con otros dos chicos que al igual que tu eran nuevos-sus palabras cortaban mi piel como agujas-pero eso no es todo-un toque de misterio se filtro en su voz-escuche, que se metió al salón del director y se acostó con él-caí en cuenta de sus mentiras, porque la Bella que yo había conocido, era dulce, tranquila y sin duda un chica respetable.

-Gracias Adriana-le dije con una sonrisa-ya sé que tipo de persona es Bella-alcé una ceja-siento curiosidad-

-Si te puedo saciar esa curiosidad-ofreció

-¿Cómo es que conoces también a Bella?-pregunta

-Verás yo era su amiga-sonrió socarronamente-pero después me di cuenta de eso y decidí alejarme-respondió pacíficamente, asentí

Camine sin impórtame mucho lo que Adriana había dicho corrí fuera y seguí caminando sin rumbo dando vueltas por casi todo el colegio sin encontrar a Bella, me negaba a creer que se había ido, entonces justo llegué a la parte trasera y la vi ahí sentada con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bella-la llamé, no entendía por qué a pesar de lo poco que nos conocíamos, ella era importante, ella se giró y me miró

-¿qué quieres?-dijo molesta

-pedirte perdón-le dije ella se quedo en shock

-Estás perdonado ahora largo-demandó

-No-fui firme al dar mi decisión y sabía que si ella tuviera la elección me mataba-Bella, por favor déjame hablar contigo-murmuré

-Lo estás haciendo-murmuró molesta

-Bella, vamos, de lo poco que te conozco sé que no puedes amargarte por las puras-tenté a mi suerte

-¿Por qué te portas como mi amigo?-preguntó con la curiosidad clavada en los ojos.

-Porque quiero ser tu amigo-aseguré

-No cuando te cuenten cosas sobre mi-musito

-ya lo hicieron-sonreí-¡valla que son imaginativos!-exclame

-pero deberías odiarme-murmuró

-No-le aseguré-yo no juzgo a la gente por los chismes-sonreí-además yo quiero ser tu amigo y unos chismes no lo van a cambiar.

Sonrió-gracias Edward-

Asentí, miré mi reloj y me di cuenta que ya nos habíamos pasado las dos últimas horas de Aritmética y si no nos apurábamos llegaríamos tarde a inglés.

-Vamos va a tocar la campana-dije, ella asintió y corrimos al salón que nos tocaba, ingresamos y nos sentamos juntos.

Adriana nos miraba mal, suspiró y giró la cabeza, después de la clase que se paso volando, Bella se fue a su casa y yo a lamía y una parte de mí estaba fascinado por ella, tenía una curiosidad insaciable.

**Les gusto? espero que sí, gracias por lo favoritos, por los RR a pesar y por los Followers :) bueno espero que les guste el cp y si pueden un RR! las quiero.**

**Mordidas! y cuidense! **

**PDT: espero que nuestro Edward as visite**

**Y En el segundo día comienza lo mejor! ahahaha **


	3. Curso Nuevo

**Curso Nuevo**

El comienzo del día fue interesante, los profesores preguntaban quienes llevaban el taller de convivencia matrimonial y se comenzaban a reír, Edward y yo habíamos intercambiado unas cuantas palabras pero los profesores se habían vuelto demasiados exigentes desde el día de hoy.

-Edward-le dije ya en la cafetería

-Bella-me respondió con una sonrisa ladina

Busque mi refrigerio entre todas las deliciosas cosas que había, cogí una limonada y un pan con pollo, vi por el rabillo del ojo que Edward cogió una gaseosa.

-¡Hey!-le llamé, el me miró interrogante-

Me criticas por lo que como y tu solo vas a tomar una gaseosa-estreche los ojos-¡Una GASEOSA!-grité, llamando la atención de todos, el me miró y tomo una ensalada de frutas,

-¿Feliz?-pregunto con una mueca.

-Sí-afirme y vi que todos se giraban a seguir en sus conversaciones, le pagué a la cajera y esperé mi vuelto-Edward-le dije, asintió escuchándome-si quieres conservar la figura deberías dejar las gaseosas-sonrió él me iba a responder pero la cajera ya me había dado mi vuelto así que corrí fuera dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, llegué al patio trasero y comencé a comer mi refrigerio.

-Deberías dejar la limonada o te vas a poner verde-me dijo con sorna.

-Jajaja-el sarcasmo era notorio en mi voz-bueno-sonreí-¿qué taller tienes hoy?-pregunté cambiando de tema

-Adivina-respondió con una sonrisa.

-mmm…-musite-¿periodismo?-pregunté

-No-se río-CM

-¿CM?-pregunté con una ceja alzada

-Convivencia matrimonial-me dijo, asentí.

-¡OH MI DIOS!-grité después de haber procesado la información, estalle en carcajadas.

-Me uno al infierno-sonrió y río conmigo

-Bueno, pobre de ti que me dejes sola-le advertí

-Tranquila, no lo voy a hacer-alzo las manos mientras me sonreía.

-Es bueno saberlo-le sonreí-aunque es mucho mejor asegurarlo

-Eres rara-me dijo y yo le sonreí

-Lo sé-le respondí juguetonamente

La campana sonó y nos levantamos para la siguiente clase.

Entramos al salón y Edward y yo no volvimos a hablar. Una vez terminado nuestra última clase, Edward me tomó del brazo y nos jalo a la cafetería.

-Eso no es divertido-entrecerré los ojos

-Te invito a comer antes de las clases-sonrió, abrí la boca para hablar-me corrijo, vamos a comer-sonrío y me jalo hasta una de las mesas de la cafetería, trajo una pizza tamaño familiar.

-Come-ordeno, levante una ceja

-si me lo dices de esa forma-murmure tomando un pedazo de pizza, el río.

Nuestra conversación no fue la gran cosa, yo le preguntaba sobre su comida favorita el respondía, yo le preguntaba sobre su infancia en Londres y el respondía, no había mucho que decir ni poco que hacer, solo éramos nosotros, siendo mostros mismos, olvidándonos de todo lo que ocurría en el colegio, de todo lo que hablaban de nosotros.

-Bueno-murmuro mirando su reloj-es hora de que comience el infierno-

Caminamos hasta el gimnasio, la puerta estaba abierta, con discreción entramos, la directora y la psicóloga estaban ahí contando a los alumnos, se acercaron a nosotros.

-Bien-murmuró-con ustedes serían 10 chicas y 10 chicos-sonrió-ahora a comenzar-sentenció.

-Chicas y chicos-hablo directora y todos la mirábamos atentamente-sean bienvenidos al primer y gran programa a favor del matrimonio-sonrío-Hoy abren paso a una nueva etapa-una corriente helada me recorrió la espalda-han sido escogidos porque tienen diferentes capacidades además que cada uno de ustedes demuestra ser responsable, otros auténticos-me miró así como lo estuvo haciendo con cada persona-callados y capaces de superar cualquier cosa-finalizó mirando a Edward-pero además de ello nos han ido demostrando que ustedes son un ejemplo de lucha y que serán unos excelentes padres además que tendrán un matrimonio exitoso-gruñí suavemente, la directora retrocedió un paso y la psicóloga tomó su lugar.

-Un matrimonio no es fácil-nos hablo firmemente-su pareja o ustedes no vana a estar preparados para dar ese paso, es por ello que a partir de hoy los entrenaremos para eso-sonrió-sé que deben estar asustados la vida de casados es un caos, pero con el tiempo van a ir asumiendo su responsabilidad, su rol, en la nueva formación de su familia-nos miró a todos-hoy escogerán a su pareja y después comenzaremos con los arreglos para su boda; es decir, preparativos y ensayo del baile-sonrió- esto será el día sábado en la noche y después tendremos la recepción-entrecerró los ojos-El objetivo primordial de este curso es formarlos para la vida, pero aquel que pida el divorcio-su voz se volvió sombría-no se graduará.

-Muy bien-habló la directora-formen sus parejas.

De pronto el gimnasio se dividió en dos, por un lado las chicas y por otro lado los chicos, Edward y yo nos miramos y rodamos los ojos, él se acercó suavemente, inmediatamente me di cuenta de la atenta mirada que ponían los demás en él.

-Bella-murmuró tomándome de la mano, yo levante una ceja dándole a entender que esto era demasiado dramático-de todas las mujeres-sonrió-que hay en el gimnasio-murmuro haciendo que una tenue sonrisa se escapará de mis labios-quiero preguntarte algo-

-Dime Edward-le seguí el juego

-¿Serias mi esposa?-preguntó, simulé que lo pensaba

-sí-le dije con una sonrisa, el asintió al mismo tiempo

-¡profesora!-llamó, está vino casi al instante-Ya tengo a mi pareja-

-Muy bien nombres completos y apellidos-murmuró dando le poca importancia a lo que Edward había dicho.

-Isabella Marie Swan-murmuré, escribió en su libreta

-Edward Anthony Cullen-murmuró él, me sorprendió su apellido pero me recompuse y ella también lo anotó en su libreta

-Bien-murmuró-alguien más-preguntó

Uno a uno los estudiantes comenzaron a llamarla, y al igual que a nosotros, les pidió sus datos, rápidamente acabó con todo, las parejas se pusieron a hablar.

-Edward-llamé, me miró-¿y mi anillo?-pregunte "ofendida"

-Esto…-murmuró y se sonrojo, sacó el anillo que llevaba en su mano-no me había dado cuenta que llevaba uno-y tomó suavemente mi mano izquierda, coloco el anillo en el dedo anular y yo me puse nerviosa, no pude evitar que el sonrojo cubriera mi rostro.

Antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo-tengo algo para ti-le dije, mis manos rodearon mi cuello y me quite la cadena de mi abuelo, el me lo había dado unos días antes de su muerte y yo más que nadie sabía que Edward la iba a cuidar, se lo tendí-Está será mi promesa de ser una esposa fiel-le guiñe el ojo, él sonrió y se puso inmediatamente el collar, tomó mi mamo izquierda donde se encontraba el solitario anillo

-Y está la mía-dijo en suave pero dulce susurro

Mi corazón se aceleró "que me pasa" pensé, pero deseche el pensamiento inmediatamente.

-Bueno ya tenemos todas las parejas-hablo la psicóloga-ahora que comiencen los preparativos-

Ambas se acercaron a nosotros con un álbum, que se encontraban con fotos de casa, modelos de salas, cuartos, autos; Edward y yo no pudimos evitar mirarnos con signos interrogantes flotando sobre nuestras cabezas.

-Escojan los modelos que les gusta y después lo pasan al resto-asentimos, miró al resto de los estudiantes-los modelos escogidos no se pueden repetir-una sonrisa frívola se extendió por su rostro

Tomé con sumo cuidado el catalogo, una parte de mi creía que era una bomba y en cualquier momento iba a explotar, comencé a pasar las hojas buscando algo que me gustará pero no encontraba nada, pero en la última hoja había una casa hermosa, era blanca con ventanas transparentes y un gran y precioso jardín, además contaba con vista al bosque.

-Edward-le llamé, él se acercó sin quitar su mirada de mí, le enseñe la casa, el asintió-queremos esta-hable decididamente, la psicóloga asintió mientras apuntaba todo en su libreta, me tendió otro catalogo y sin pensarlo dos veces se lo pase a Edward, él miraba atentamente cada cosa pero nada parecía de su interés hasta que permaneció en una página, una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

-¿te gusta?-preguntó, vi la foto y me emocioné era los catálogos de como serian los cuartos, uno era una biblioteca gigante, otro una hermosa cocina de aluminio y por último los cuartos que eran alfombrados con una cama King zise, un ropero gigante; pero entonces me percate de que había otra imagen una de un cuarto donde había juguete para niños y otras cosas, di vuelta a la pagina y me di cuenta que todas tenían lo mismo-moví la cabeza-

-Sí-le dije, el asintió

-Esto sería el interior de nuestra casa-le dijo a la psicóloga ella volvió a apuntar en su libreta.

A continuación nos tendió un catalogo de anillos-rodé los ojos-jalé a Edward y ambos nos pusimos a ver el catalogo, entonces encontré un anillo sencillo de oro con una pequeño diamante con pequeños puntitos azules, Edward sonrió y supe que tenía su aprobación

-Este-le dije a la psicóloga, esperando que ella apuntará en su libreta.

-¿Estas segura?-preguntó y yo asentí-pero es muy barato-

Sonreí-Es ideal-respondí

Ella lo apuntó y nos tendió un último catalogo, era de autos así que se lo di a Edward-suspiré-, estaba aburrida eran muchas cosas y yo ya no sabía ni que hacer.

-Bells-sonreí por mi nuevo apodo, me giré-¿Qué tal?-preguntó, vi un volvo plateado y asentí, era elegante y tranquilo, era igual que Edward.

-Este-le dijo a la psicóloga, ella asintió y lo escribió.

-Bueno siéntense-nos dijo la directora y comenzó el mismo proceso que hizo con nosotros en las demás parejas, Edward y yo nos sentamos en una de las bancas más cercanas que había en el gimnasio.

-El cuarto de bebé, no te asusto-preguntó Edward con curiosidad.

-No-sonreí-hubo un tiempo en que me asusto ser madre-miré el techo-no quería ver aún bebé por miedo a ser madre, pero después fallecieron mi abuela y mi abuelo-rodé los ojos-y ellos dejaron una carta en la cual me decían que ser madre era la cosa más bella del mundo y que donde sea que estuvieran me cuidarían y que serian felices de verme con un pequeño niño en brazos, que es y será su nieto-al pronunciar las últimas palabras sentí que algo resbalaba por mi mejilla, me di cuenta que era una lágrima y la limpie.

-Lo siento-dijo él, negué con la cabeza, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde su muerte además sabía que ellos siempre estarían conmigo.

-No importa-le sonreí-ya paso tiempo de eso-él asintió comprendiendo-¿y tú por qué no te asustaste?-le pregunté

-Mi sueño es crear una familia y pensé que esa sería la casa perfecta-finalizó con un encogimiento de hombros, asentí comprendiendo.

-Bien-le iba a decir algo pero la directora nos interrumpió-ahora vamos a practicar el vals-gemimos-es el baile principal de su "boda"-estaba a punto de morir o caer en coma

-Bien tomen a su pareja de la cintura-Edward hizo lo que se dijo, me tomo suavemente de la mano y la acunó en la suya, el vals comenzó a sonar y Edward y yo nos movíamos lentamente, él con una elegancia inconfundible y yo torpemente, me dio una vuelta, y regresamos al punto del comienzo, mi torpeza no se hizo de esperar y lo pise-el río-seguimos bailando y yo me enredé con sus pies, pero Edward fue lo suficientemente rápido para estabilizarnos, solo que yo quede con la cabeza cerca del piso y el me sostenía firmemente de la cintura, me levantó suavemente y terminé recostada en su pecho, el vals terminó y la directora estaba a nuestro costado en un instante.

-Bien-sonrió-Ustedes serán la pareja principal-tragué pesado y vi por el rabillo del ojo como Edward sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Bueno el baile se realizará el sábado en la noche-murmuró como si hablará con niños-¡No lo olviden!-alzó la voz-pueden irse-finalizó

Edward y yo corrimos para irnos del gimnasio, llegamos al estacionamiento.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana Edward-le sonreí

-Te acompaño a tu casa-levanté una ceja-es que mi esposa debe de llegar sana y salva-me guiñó el ojo.

-Ya claro-le dije comenzando a caminar a mi casa, en el camino vi una heladería así que camine hacia allá.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Edward, le indique con un dedo la heladería y él se echo a reír-yo pago-dijo sin dejarme replicar.

Llegamos y pedí uno de fresa y vainilla, Edward pidió de chispas de chocolate, nos sentamos en una mesa para dos mientras comíamos nuestros helados.

-Bueno-murmuró Edward-¿qué color será tu vestido?-suspiró

-Negro-respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿También el de bodas?-una tenue sonrisa se extendió por su rostro

-Sí-estallo en carcajadas

-Tú estas loca-afirmo

-Lo sé- respondí

-Vamos a hacer la pareja central-otro suspiró-te gustaría hacer todo un espectáculo-preguntó

-Sí-

-Muy bien, entonces hoy ensayamos en tu casa-asentí.

Terminamos de comer el helado y caminamos a mi casa, pero no contábamos con que Edward se tropezaría, yo me agarraría de él y ambos terminaríamos en el piso con un buen golpe en la espalda.

-Estos es muy romántico-murmure

-Amor mío-jugo Edward-siempre seré así contigo-se levanto y me tendió una mano-no importa lo que pase, no importa si nuestros padres no lo aceptan-se burló-estaremos siempre unidos-repitió-además la boda ya se acerca, ya no falta nada, el comienzo de una vida contigo es todo lo que deseo-traté de controlar las carcajadas que luchaban por salir-no me pidas que me alejé nunca de ti porque eso es imposible-me guiño en el momento exacto que una pareja de ancianos pasaba.

-Oh Edward-le seguí el juego-nunca lo haría, lo que yo siento por ti es único-me mordí la lengua-es un lazo muy fuerte el que nos une y nadie nos podrá separarnos porque solo tu eres mi verdadero amor-me mordí el labio ahogando otra tanda de carcajadas-pero, y si mi padre no quiere que nos casemos ¿qué haremos?-le miré con "preocupación"-no podemos huir, tendremos que alejarnos y yo no podría vivir así-respondí

-No mi Bella-me guiño-nos casaremos dentro de unos días y nadie me podrá separar de ti, ni si quiera la escuela-río suavemente-tu y yo somos le uno para el otro-murmuró

-¡Oh Edward!-el dramatismo era notorio en mi voz

-¡Oh Bella!-estallamos en risa, debido a lo estúpido de la situación

Caminamos a mi casa mientras controlábamos la risa que aún seguía en nosotros.

-Creo que nos pasamos con nuestra escena-murmuré entre jadeos

-No-río-además que más quiere toda esa gente que nos vio, le dimos algo por lo que reír un buen rato-se recompuso

-Cierto-respondí recuperándome

-Ahora-preguntó-¿dónde vives?-preguntó todo el conjunto de casas que había.

-En esa-le indique la casa que era de color celeste.

-Es hermosa-murmuró Edward

-Era de mis abuelos-le explique-me la dieron después de su muerte, mis padres viven en la de allá-le indique una color naranja que estaba a una cuadra de la mía.

-¿Y no te dicen nada por vivir sola?-preguntó

-No-le sonreí-desde pequeña eh sido demasiado independiente-le sonreí-además, es una forma de cuidar la casa-le respondí.

-¿Y no llevas amigos?-preguntó

-Supongo que habrás escuchado muy bien lo que dijo Adriana-asintió-los demás no me hablan por eso, así que traer amigos no es algo que pase por mi casa-me levanté de hombros

-Mm…-murmuró-¿Puedo preguntarte por qué ella dice esas cosas horribles?-

-Pues-me senté en el porche-hace años yo cometí el error fatal de hablar con novia, y ella era una obsesionada con su novio, y pues el resto ya debes saberlo-asintió comprendiendo todo.

-Entonces, tu culpa fue hablarle-afirmó y se burló

Reí-sí y ahora debo pagar con ello-respondí

Él me tomó de la mano y me levanto-no parece que te moleste mucho-murmuró

-Estoy cansada de la gente falsa-me encogí de hombros.

Abrí la puerta, prendiendo la luz en el proceso.

-¿quieres pasar?-le pregunté, el negó.

-Es tarde y si llego después de las 10 me matan-susurró

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana-le sonreí

-Dalo por echo-aseguró mientras se alejaba de la casa.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí con una sonrisa en el labio, caminé hasta la cocina, me serví un vaso con agua, dejé el vaso bien lavado y apague todas las luces, finalmente subí a mi cuarto, me cambie y caí a los brazos de Morfeo.

**Camina suavemente y mira para todos lados-les gusto, pues espero que sí, dije que iba a actualizar el viernes pero estoy que muero de ansias por saber si les gusta ahaahahhaa.**

**También espero que se pasen y me dejen un RR que me hacen sonreír todos los días, por cierto muchas gracias por los favoritos, Followers, alertas, etc,etc, nunca pensé que está historia tendría tantos seguidores nación de una locura :) estoy muy emotiva hoy jajajaj xD! bueno sin más ñas dejo cuídense mordidas y bye! =)**

**PDT: Feliz aniversario FFAD!**


	4. La Boda

**La Boda**

La semana pasó volando, entre las tareas, el taller de periodismo y nuestro taller de Convivencia Matrimonial, no había mucho que esperar, ahora acabamos de salir del colegio y teníamos que ir a arreglarnos con un vestido blanco y traer nuestro vestido para la recepción, esto era simplemente horrible. Corrí a mi casa, y busque el vestido perlado que se encontraba al fondo del ropero, lo saqué era precioso, tenia corte en forma de corazón, sin tiras y corsé, de la cintura para abajo eran pequeñas capas de tela que le daban un toque a vestido de novia y lo mejor era que me quedaba dos dedos sobre la rodilla, me senté y me eché maquillaje, era tenue, me puse la pañoleta que combinaba, busque los tacones y me los calce eran de color negro y en la correa tenía pequeños diamantes incrustados, me volví a sentar frente al tocador y tomé la plancha. Me hice pequeños bucles y tomé una pequeña parte de mi cabello para hacerme un moño, una vez estuve lista, tomé el segundo vestido de la noche que consistía en un vestido sin tiras con corsé que caía en capas hasta 3 dedos sobre mi rodilla todo de color negro, observé e reloj, me había demorado demasiado y ya se me hacía tarde, guarde el vestido en su estuche y bajé las escaleras, alguien tocó mi puerta, la abrí con cuidado.

-Bella-dijo Edward y yo abrí completamente la puerta

-Edward, ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunté dando me cuenta de la hora

-Vengo a llevarte-sonrió, me tomó de la mano y me guio a un auto que estaba estacionado ahí, subí al lado del copiloto y Edward montó en el lado del piloto, lo encendió con cuidado y emprendimos marcha hacia el colegio-Te ves hermosa-me dijo suavemente sonrojado.

-Gracias tu también-le dije, dándome me cuenta de su terno que combinaba perfectamente con su piel, llegamos al colegio y bajamos, caminamos al gimnasio y todo el mundo me miraba, yo estaba roja y me agarra protectoramente del brazo de Edward.

-Bella, me vas a romper el brazo-dijo tratando de no reír

Lo miré mal y seguí mi camino, llegamos y la profesora inmediatamente me quito el vestido negro y me llevo a otra habitación donde estaban todas las "novias"-me miraron.

-Bella-preguntó una de las chicas que reconocí como Ángela Weber

-Ángela-le dije a modo de saludo

-Estás hermosa-sonreí

-tu también-intenté sonar lo más sincera que podía, ella asintió en agradecimiento-¿quién es tu esposo?-preguntó, y aquí va porque odiaba a las personas hipócritas y porque estaba mejor sin amigas.

-Edward Cullen-hablé con un encogimiento de hombros, ella se quedo boquiabierta

-En serio-asentí-tu si que no pierdes el tiempo ¿no?-insinuó, le sonreí

-Tienes razón yo no pierdo el tiempo-me mordí el labio-por eso voy a estar con él durante seis meses-le dije

-maldita-murmuró dándose media vuelta, me levanté de hombros y esperé a que nos llamaran.

-Chicas, hora de salir-nos dijo la psicóloga, y ahí estaban todos los chicos formados en filas, yo me acerque a Edward y el y yo sonreímos.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a estos estudiantes en sagrado matrimonio-la directora hablaba-Nadie sabe mejor que nosotros, los adultos, lo que es estar juntos hasta la muerte y es por ello hemos decidido unirlos a ustedes-miró a los chicos-ustedes aceptan a ellas como sus esposas-muchos tragaron pesado

-acepto-respondieron finalmente

-Y ustedes aceptan a esos desgraciados por la salud y la enfermedad o hasta que les sea infiel con cualquier otra más bonitas que ustedes-murmuró enojada

-acepto-murmuramos

-Por el poder conferido por sus padres yo los declaró marido y mujer solo hasta que terminen el curso, pueden…-

-¡Beso! ¡Beso!-murmuraban los alumnos presentes

-Pueden abrazar a la novia-gemidos por parte de los espectadores y yo me límite a reír, Edward me abrazó y yo solo me limite a seguir a los demás mientras caminaban por el arco del amor, seguimos nuestros caminos hasta llegar al nuestros respectivos vestidores. Entré y busque mi vestido, lo encontré tirado en un extraño sofá, lo saque de su estuche, lo deje ahí suavemente tendido, me saqué el vestido quedando solo en lencería, tomé el otro vestido y me lo coloque, se deslizó por mi cuerpo con mucha facilidad.

-Bella-dijo la psicóloga-¿ya estas lista?-

-Solo falta amarrar el corsé-le dije, ella asintió y se puso a ajustarlo.

-¿Ahí o más?-preguntó antes de amarrarlo

-Ahí-le dije, ella lo anudó.

-Bien hora de salir a escena-dijo riendo mientras se iba, suspiré y guardé el vestido donde había estado el otro.

Caminé lentamente hacia las puertas de ingreso al gimnasio, Edward estaba adelante con la psicóloga, quién al parecer le estaba indicando un montón de cosas y dándole una cajita, mis tacos resonaban mientras me iba a cercando a Edward, el volteo a verme dando me una sonrisa de aliento, llegué hasta él.

-Bien, ya están todos-dijo mirando toda la fila-ya saben que hacer-agregó, un chico que esta en la puerta, la abrió con sumo cuidado, mientras otro hacia lo mismo, Edward entrelazo nuestros brazos y así comenzamos a entrar, los chicos de otros cursos nos miraban y yo enrojecía, Edward me llevó al centro de la pista, y yo no sabía que hacer, él me tomó suavemente de la cintura, me tendió su mano delicadamente y yo la acepte, mi otra mano se aferró a su hombro.

-Tranquila, no voy a dejar que nos pase nada-aseguró.

-Espero-le sonreí-disculpa-le dije

-¿porqué te disculpas?-preguntó

-Es que algo me dice que te voy a pisar más de una vez-murmuré

-¡Oh!-exclamó-de eso no te preocupes-se encogió de hombros, asentí

-Bien con ustedes, nuestras parejas darán su número especial-hablo la directora, inmediatamente el Vals comenzó a sonar.

Have I told you lately that I love you*****  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do

Edward y yo cantábamos suavemente mientras nos balanceábamos en la pista, me dio una vuelta, y regresé a sus brazos

For the morning sun in all it's glory  
Greets the day with hope and comfort too  
You fill my life with laughter  
And somehow you make it better  
Ease my troubles that's what you do  
There's a love that's divine  
And it's yours and it's mine like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray  
To the one, to the one

Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do

There's a love that's divine  
And it's yours and it's mine like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray  
To the one, to the one

And have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
You fill my heart with gladness  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do  
Take away all my sadness  
Fill my life with gladness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do  
Take away all my sadness  
Fill my life with gladness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do

Me dio una suave vuelta y me hizo caer suavemente, hasta que mi cabeza quedo a unos diez centímetros del piso, el publico rompió en aplausos, Edward, me colocó de pie y todos agradecimos al público, caminamos hacía el buffet mientras reíamos de lo que habíamos echo.

-En serio Bella, eres genial bailando-decía-no me pisaste ni una sola vez-río.

-Sí, mi más grande temor era dejarte sin pie-le mostré mis tacos-son unas preciosas trampas mortales-él se lanzó a reír.

La música comenzó a volverse más movida y yo no pude evitar querer bailar, jalé a Edward a la pista y comenzamos a bailar, la música comenzó ser más provocadora y mi cuerpo se movía a los compas de la música, sin pensarlo yo estaba balanceando mis caderas justo a las de Edward.

-Bailas bien-murmuró roncamente en mi oído

-Tuve una grandioso profesor-le dije sin importancia, la música paro de pronto.

-Continuando con el programa-hablo la directora, los esposos harán entrega del anillo, me tomó la mano derecho y saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo, la abrió y saco el anillo que habíamos visto, alzo mi mano derecha y deslizo en el dedo anular, yo tomé el otro anillo eh hice lo mismo.

-Y con esto simboliza la alianza, fidelidad, unidad, el amor y el compromiso-sonrió-durante este semestre de año escolar-reí, porque había parejas que miraban con mala cara-Son marido y mujer dentro y fuera del colegio-finalizo, ante la atenta mirada de los demás.

Miré el anillo que estaba en mi dedo derecho, y al que estaba en mi dedo izquierdo, lo iba a quitar.

-No lo hagas-me detuvo Edward, lo miré sin entender-Es que…prefiero que lo lleves, como acuerdo de la promesa-me guiño el ojo, y asentí-Supongo que quieres que te devuelva el collar-murmuró

-No-le sonreí-te queda mejor a ti que a mí-le guiñe-además es una promesa después de todo

Todos, se encontraban bebiendo ponche o hablando con sus amigos, la única pareja que hablaba éramos nosotros.

-Bells-dijo-¿quieres conocer nuestra casa?-murmurando sacando unas llaves.

-¿qué casa?-pregunté

-La que escogimos-murmuró

-¿cómo es que te dieron las llaves?-entrecerré los ojos

-Al parecer a partir del viernes en la noche hasta el domingo en la noche debemos estar en nuestra casa-murmuró, yo asentí

-¿Comenzando desde este sábado?-pregunté con una mueca

-Si-sonrió, hice una mueca.

La directora se nos acercó-Bailaron excelente-nos felicito, yo me sonrojé-Cullen, ya le habrás dicho a la señorita Swan sobre la casa-el asintió-muy bien, ahora, necesito que saquen uno de estos papelitos-la duda creció en mí.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo?-pregunté

-Cada papelito contiene un empleo que realizaran en la semana-respondió-su sueldo ayudará en la casa, si juntan durante esos seis meses la ganancia final será para los dos-sonrió-y si ganan más que el resto entonces se llevan todo el dinero de ellos-sonrió-no completamente de cada pareja será la mitad-musito mientras pensaba, ambos asentimos, y yo metí mi mano con miedo, rogando que me tocará un empleo fácil, saqué un papelito-Señorita Swan, usted trabajará para el periódico de Forks, en el área de diseño y hará entrevistas-murmuró, mientras yo sonreía-Señor Cullen-murmuró casi sin paciencia, el metió su mano y saco un papelito-Usted trabajará en el área de pediatría en el hospital de Forks-Edward Sonrió.

-Disculpe, señora directora-murmuró Edward-pero… ¿cómo haremos con los talleres?-preguntó con suma delicadeza.

-Bueno en su caso son exonerados de sus talleres-murmuró-Señorita Swan ¿qué taller tiene?-ordenó

-Periodismo y Convivencia matrimonial-ella asintió

-Periodismo bueno con tu trabajo lo contaremos en parte como taller-murmuró-Y convivencia matrimonial a partir de ahora la llevaran con la psicóloga, afuera esta una pegada con el horario que vana tener-murmuró-Señor Cullen-

-Enfermería, convivencia matrimonial y Psicología-murmuró Edward

-Excelente entonces haremos lo mismo que hicimos con Swan-sonrió-es una suerte que sus empleos tengan que ver con sus talleres-dijo mientras se iba, Edward y yo nos miramos.

-Esto es raro-murmuró, asentí en acuerdo-nos vamos-más que preguntar aseguró, me tomó de la mano y salimos, como la directora había dicho, efectivamente ahí estaba la hoja, caminé soltándome del agarre de Edward en el proceso.

**Lista de tutorías:**

**Edward Cullen y Bella Swan: Viernes 8:30**

**Elizabeth Reaser y Esteban Black: Viernes 12:30**

Y así sucesivamente.

-Somos los primeros de mañana-murmuré.

-Sí, entonces será mejor ir a dormir no crees-preguntó con una sonrisa

Asentí en acuerdo, me tomo de la cintura y salimos al estacionamiento, el camino fue muy callado aunque para muchos era algo incómodo, yo lo sentía tan natural. Subimos al auto.

-¿Te divertiste?-preguntó mirando la carretera

-Sí-sonreí-¿Y tú?-

-Sí-una sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostro-sobre todo cuando bailamos-enrojecí

Miró su reloj-es tarde-musitó

-¿quieres quedarte en mi casa?-pregunté sin saber por qué

-No quiero fastidiar-murmuró

-No te preocupes-sonreí-Tu nunca lo haces-el asintió y seguimos el camino en silencio, llegamos y observe a Edward-¿vamos?- le pregunté

El asintió y bajo del auto, me ayudo a bajar y caminamos juntos a la puerta, saqué la llave de remplazo que estaba escondida debajo del tapete.

-¿qué bonita forma de guardar una llave?-preguntó

-payaso-le murmuré-siempre la guardo para mis padres y como yo olvido siempre la llave-me encogí de hombros, el asintió.

Coloqué la llave en la cerradura y la giré, la puerta se abrió.

-Pasa-le dije, él camino prendiendo tocando las paredes hasta que encontró el interruptor, coloqué la llave de nuevo bajo el tapete e ingrese.

-Es muy bonita-me dio una sonrisa

-Gracias-el asintió, miré la hora eran las tres de la madrugada-hora de dormir-le dije-ven-el me siguió hasta el segundo piso-Esta es mi alcoba-abrí la primera puerta-seguí el camino-y está es la tuya-le sonreí-cualquier cosa me avisas-le sonreí, el asintió y yo regresé a mi habitación.

Me cambié con la ropa de dormir que constaba de un short celeste y un top blanco con puntos celestes, tire de las cobijas y me metí, tapándome en el proceso, no tardé ni dos minutos y caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Hola holas, volví! en menos de 3 días, u.u estoy que me muero de sueño por avanzar este cap no eh dormido bien u.u gracias a todas por sus RR me alegran mucho :=), ahora espero que les guste este cap ahahaha xD no fueron a van a tener muchas sorpresas! :) todas sus preguntas las responderé en el próximo cap! :)**

**CUidensé, las quiero, besos, bye!**

**Mordidas! **


	5. Mudanza

**Mudanza**

Sentí los rayos del sol en mi rostro y me levante con los ojos entrecerrados-me estiré-busqué mi celular y no lo encontré-suspiré-camine por todo el cuarto y busque mi celular

-¿Dónde estas?-murmuré al aire

Entonces como si fuera invocado el dichoso celular comenzó a sonar, seguí el sonido y encontré mi pobre celular debajo de la muda de ropas de la fiesta que se encontraban en el piso, lo cogí y vi que era Rene-mi madre

-Bella, ¿cómo estas?-pregunto

-Bien-murmuré roncamente y un poco apagada debido a que aun seguía soñolienta

-¿Dónde estas?-pregunto con demasiada curiosidad

-En la casa-murmuré

-En la casa de la abuela-afirmo hablando para ella misma

-sí-agregué quitándole la importancia

-¡Ok!-me colgó y yo miré el teléfono extrañada

Sacudí la cabeza y dejé celular en una mesita, fui al baño y me metí a la ducha prendiendo el agua caliente, sentí como está relajaba cada uno de mis músculos, tomé mi shampoo y lo unte suavemente en mi cabello, después de un tiempo prudente salí de la ducha y me puse mi bata de baño, entré a mi cuarto y caminé directo al closet y me concentré en la tarea de buscar un jean, pero no encontraba ninguno, molesta me puse a buscar algo que me gustará pero como era de esperar hoy no era mi día con la ropa, nada me parecía bueno para ponerme y mis jeans habían desaparecido.

-¡Maldita sea!-grité

Seguí buscando y encontré una minifalda a cuadros negro con rojo, la saqué y la puse encima de la cama, seguí buscando y encontré un top negro, tome ambas prendas-la falda y el top-y los coloque con suavidad en mi cuarto, entonces me di cuenta que el top me quedaba un poco más chiquito, ya que dejaba un poco de piel a la vista, y la falda me llegaba a mitad del muslo-suspiré-tomé unas balerinas negras que se encontraban debajo de mi cama, me acerque la tocador y comencé a peinar mi cabello, una vez terminado lo deje suelto y me di cuenta que había pequeñas ondas en él, me levante y salí demi cuarto, cerré la puerta y baje las escaleras, caminé hasta la cocina y al levantar la vista me encontré con los ojos de Edward.

-Bella-sonrío

-Hola, no sabias que estabas despierto-murmuré

-Me levanté hace rato-se encongió de hombros-estas hermosa-me ruborice

-Gracias-murmuro

Se acercó y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla, me tomó suavemente de la mano y mi corazón se acelero al punto de querer salirse de mi pecho, me guió hacia la sala, me llevo a la mesa central y retiro una silla, me senté y el a mi costado, observé la variedad de comida que había-alcé una ceja-, mi vista se dirigio a la jarra de zumo, la de surtido, la de té, al costado noté que había una variedad de panes, también se encontraba la mermelada, la mantequilla y frutas.

-No sabía que te gustaba-murmuro avergonzado

reí-tranquilo-lo consolé-todo esto me gusta-sonreí y el asintió.

Tomé un pan y le unte un poco de mermelada y mantequilla.

-¿Y cómo dormiste?-inmediatamente se sonrojo

-Muy bien-murmuró-es muy cómoda la cama-me atoré con el surtido que me acababa de servir

-Sí-musite-lo es

-¿Y tú?-murmuró ahora divertido

-Excelente-le sonreí

-Lo note-me pareció escuchar le, auqnue como ultimamente mi cabeza mesclaba muchas cosas no le di importancia-Bueno-sonrió-hoy tenemos que ir a nuestra casa.

-Sí-le sonreí-ni bien terminamos vamos-le miré-¿te parece?

Asistió y tomo un poco de zumo de naranja que se había servido.

-Te importaría si primero pasamos por mi casa-preguntó mirando me directamente a los ojos, inmediatamente me sonrojé.

-No-sacudí mi cabeza-de paso te haces una maleta-me miró sin entender-vamos a vivir ahi hatsa el lunes por la mañana-el asintiendo entendiendo el porwque de la maleta

-Tienes razón-río-me había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle-reí

-Estás loco-le dije sonriendo

Seguimos desayunando hasta que terminamos, nos levantamos y lavamos los platos, guardamos las cosas que estaban intactas y subí a hacer mi maleta, metí mi ropa interior, unos cuantos polos y los jeans que ahora se habian dignado a aparecer, tomé el pijama nuevo que había comprado-aún estaba en su bolsa-y lo guardé, salí de mi habitación cerré la puerta y bajé las escaleras, Edward ya se encontraba ahí con las manos en las llaves que supuse eran las del auto, se acerco lentamente a mí rozo su mano con la mía y pora fin me quito la maleta, caminamos fuera de la casa, cerre la puerta con llave y observé como Edward me abría la puerta del auto, subí y el cerro la puerta, camino al lado del piloto y subió, cerró la puerta y prendió el auto, el camino fue muy silencioso pero se sintió muy bien, doblo por unas cuantas esquinas que no conocía muy bien y se detuvo.

-Está es mi casa-murmuró

Observé con atención la mansión que abría paso en frente de mi

-Es hermosa-murmuré

-Gracias-sonrió-mi madre la resturó-asentí

Él bajo del auto y abrió mi puerta-vamos-me animo, baje con cuidado y lo seguí, el me tomó de la mano y me llevo a la entrada, sacó sus llaves del bolsillo trasero de su pantalon, abrió la puerta después de mucho batallar con la cerradura.

-Voy por mi maleta-murmuró y subió las escaleras y yo me senté en uno de los pequeños sillones que había.  
-Margaret-murmuró alguien-Te eh dicho que me avises cuando llegué mi hijo-la ma má de Edward, me senté derecha y arreglé mi ropa-Ed...-me miró de arriba a bajo y sonrió-¿quién eres tú?-pregunto gentilmente

-Soy Bella Swan-murmuré, ella asintió

-Soy Esme Cullen-sonrió-supongo que eres amiga de Edward-murmuró y yo asentí aun cohibida-Oh!-río-y se lanzó a abrazarme-querida yo soy tu suegra-gritó

-ejem...-se escucho y un señor rubio muy bien parecido

-Cariño ella es la "esposa" de Edward-decía la señora emocionada

-Oh!-murmuró el aludido-Soy Carlisle-me sonrió y abrazó.

-Bella, siento la demora-dijo Edward supuse bajando las escaleras-Mamá, papá-murmuró-no esperaba que estuvieran aquí tan temprano.

-Hay Edward-murmuró su mamá-no te apareciste toda la noche estaba preocupada-lo abrzó y revisó disicimuladamdente, intente controlar la risa que se poderaba de mi

-Mamá-murmuró molesto, mi cuerpo temblaba por la risa que estaba aguantando-veo que ya conocieron a mi esposa-dijo sonriendo

-Sí-asiento su padre en modo de acuerdo-es muy linda-murmuró y yo enrojecí

-Hacia tiempo que no veía a nadie sonrojarse-murmuró su madre

Sus padres me observaban como si fuera un extraterrestre y eso me estaba poniendo muy incomoda, observé a Edward como pidiendo ayuda.

-Bueno-murmuró captando mis gestos-es hora de irnos-me tomó del brazo y me jalo-adiós-pero cuando estabamos a punto de llegar a la puerta nos intercpto su papá

-No te despides-el asintió

-Hasta luego señores Cullen-murmuré más cohibida de que de por sí ya estaba

-No pequeña-murmuró maternalmente la mamá de Edward-Esme y carlisle para tí-me guiño el ojo y yo reí  
Ambos me dieron un beso en la mejilla y salimos de la casa, subimos al auto

-Eso fue raro-murmuramos, moví la cabeza

-A nuestras casa-dijimos y echamos a reír.

Él encendio el auto y yo prendí la radio, presté complpeta atención al camino, Edwrad pasó unas cuantas curvaqs y llegamos a nuestro destino, bajé de un salto y observé el maravilloso paisaje que se había paso frente a mí

-Es hermoso-murmuré al aire

-sí lo es-di un salto-siento asustarte-murmuró

-no importa-le reste importancia-igual yo soy la despistada-

-Lo noté-río y me llevo dentro de la casa, me tendió una llave.

-Esta es de la casa-sonrió-vamos a ver los cuartos y me dices cual te gusta-asentí

Me tomó de la mano y subimos juntos la escalera, habia tres habitaciones, noté que había un papelito en cada una, me acerque con atención y leí.

-Bella Cullen-supusé que esa era mi habitación, seguí a la del costado y vi que decía-Bebé-por lo que supuse la última era de Edward.

-Bien-lo miré-hora desempacar, el se levantó de hombros y yo me reí.

Tomé mi maleta de la mano de Edward eh ingresé, el cuarto era hermoso tal y como estaba estaba en la foto, pequeño, simple pero con todo lo necesario para vivir, dejé mi maleta en la cama tamaño queen zise, y la abrí, saque mis jeans, y polos y los acomode en los cajones ropero, las ropas interiores tambié levantar la mirada encontré una hoja.

Isabella Swan bienvenida a su primer día de muchos, hoy aprenderá lo que es casarse, convivir en la misma casa, cama y comprar todo lo necesario para la semana.

A partir de hoy hasta el próximo sabado ustedes estarán en esa casa, esperemos que todo le salaga bien, por cierto adjuntamos un diario donde colocaran todas sus experiencias.

Atte:

Psicología

Rodé los ojos al finalizar la carta y entonces caí en la cuenta una semana conviviendo con edward en la misma cama *eso debe ser un error*pensé.

-Bella-llamó Edward

-Sí-pregunté suavemente

-Vamos a dormir juntos-preguntó en la puerta

-eso creo-lo miré y me sonroje

-Esta bien-me sonrió-deja tus cosas aquí solo compartiremos la cama-

Yo asentí y mire el piso como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo.

-Bella-murmuró-no se si te habrás dado cuenta de la hora, negué con la cabeza-es hora de comer-asentí y lo seguí al primer piso en dondé todo estaba llenecito de comida.

-Pero supuestamente nosotros teniamos que ir a comprar todo esto-murmuré

-Bueno pedí a mi mamá que lo equipará ayer-se sonrojó

-desde cuando tienes las llaves-entrecerré los ojos

-Desde el viernes-lo miré con una ceja alzada-Fui el primero al que le dieron la llave-asentí

Me senté a comer y Edward hizo lo mismo, hubo risas y platicas de muchas de las tonterias que hicimos en nuestra infancia.

-En serio Bella-me sijo riendo-no sabia que hacer y mi pobre gato caía del edificio

-Pobrecito el quinto piso Edward-reí-y siguio vivo después de eso-pregunté con mucho interés-No-murmuró-y su esposa nos araño después de eso-

-me lo supongo yo también les haría lo mismo-el río y seguimos nuestra platica.

Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta eran las cinco de la tarde, recorrimos la casa hasta cansarnos de tí y entramos al cuarto de Edward a dormir. Fui a mi cuarto por mi pijama de dormir que consistía en un mini short y un mini top rojo pasión-me sonrojé-me coloque3 la ropa y me metí al cuarto de Edward, el ya estaba echado, me vio y se sonrojo, me aerque poco a poco a la cama y sentí la mirada de Edwrad sobre mí en cada momento, me eché en la cama y me tapé, le di la espalda a Edward.

-Buenas noches musité-

-Buen noches mi Bella-creí escuché antes de que se apagaran as luces y cayerá a los brazos dele dios del sueño Morfeo

**Lalalal me pasó aquí no me maten! xD! el cap es corto porque apartir de aquí comienza todo muajjajaaj :) espero les guste un RR! gracias a los que me dieron en el anterior cap! :) me hacen sentir muy bien, gracias por los favoritos followers etc etc!**

**Me despido el prox viernes actu porque no voy a tener mi net conmigo mañana y si encuentran algunas fallas ortográficas en porque mi bendito word esta mal¬¬ cuídense gracias por todos besos y mordidas**

**PDT: ya saben mi FB y Mi twitter por ahí me encuentras y si no saben está en mi perfil! Bye!**


	6. Ilegal

**Ilegal**

Me levanté aún medio grogui, tomé mi celular que estaba en una mesita y lo prendí.

-Buenos días Isa-me salió en la pantalla de bienvenida, sonreí-son las 6:30 Lunes-gemí

dejé el celular en la mesita y observé el cuarto, había un tenue brillo solar que daba directo al lado de Edward, lo observé, se veía tan lindo, los ojos cerrados con una pequeña sonrisa, se notaba a leguas que tenía un hermoso sueño, además que le daba la apariencia de un ángel, sacudí mi cabeza, abrí la puerta y camine a mi habitación, entré y fui de frente al ropero, tomé un jean y un polo de tiras que tenía figuras geométricas por todos lados, entre al baño y me di una ducha caliente, al instante sentí como mis músculos se relajaban, me enjaboné y me coloqué el shampoo, me enjuague y salí de la ducha, me cambie, y salí del baño, camine al cuarto de Edward y lo abrí, el seguía durmiendo pacíficamente abrazando la almohada donde había estado dormida-sonreí-me acerque a él suavemente, coloqué mi mano en su hombro y lo sacudí suavemente pero el no se levantaba.

-Edward, levántate-murmuré pero el desgraciado no se quería levantar.

Cansada de estar sacudiendo a Edward me subí sobre él y le comencé a hacer cosquillas.

-basta-gritó al darse cuenta que era yo-Bella, querida-su sarcasmo era notorio-por más que ya estemos casados y que este sea el sueño de todo hombre creo que sería prudente bajar te de encima mío-

-¿y eso por qué?-pregunté sin entender

-Porque si no lo haces yo haré esto-colocó sus piernas en mi cintura y me giró quedando yo sobre el colchón, comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

-para-dije entre jadeos

-¿por qué lo haría?-alzo una ceja sin parar de hacer me cosquillas

-porque soy tu esposa y si no lo haces no hay desayuno-sonreí, se bajo de encima mío y yo me levanté de un salto-ahora anda a cambiarte porque se nos hace tarde-

-¿para qué?-

-Para la escuela-rodé los ojos, el asintió y yo salí de la habitación dejando a Edward solo.

Bajé las escaleras y caminé directo a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y saqué la mermelada y la mantequilla, los coloque en un plato en cuadrado un poco de cada uno y finalemente lo dejé en la mesa, también tomé el jugo de naranja que había y cerré la refrigeradora, y me dispusé a esperar a Edward. Al cabo de unos minutos Edward bajó las escaleras, vestía pantalones negros, un polo gris y una camisa encima que era a cuadros con delgadas líneas blancas *se ve tan bien*-pensé-*no me importaría ser su novia*, sacudí la cabeza por los pensamientos incoherentes que estaban pasando por mi mente.

-Te ves bien-dije sin darme cuenta de como las palabras abandonaron mi boca.

-Gracias-sonrío-tu te ves todavía más hermosa aún-me sonrojé

-Gracias-musite

-De nada-sonrío

Se sentó y comenzamos a comer en completo silencio, al cabo de unos diez minutos terminamos.

-Hora de comenzar el infierno-reí

-Claro-me acompañó en las risas

Nos levantamos y caminamos a fuera de la casa, una vez ahí cerré la puerta con llave y seguí a Edward hasta el auto, el me abrió la puerta del con piloto y yo entré, me coloqué el cinturón de seguridad, Edward hizo lo mismo una vez dentro del auto, encendió el auto y nos pusimos en marcha.

-Puedo prender la radio-susurre

-Claro-río y me tocó la mejilla-ya que estamos casados todo lo mío es tuyo-

-¡Oh!-alcé una ceja

Prendí la radio, y busque emisora que me gustará, entonces comenzaron a pasar una canción que me gustaba.

You call to me, and I fall at your feet  
How could anyone ask for me?  
And our time apart, like knives in my heart  
But if there's a pill to help me forget  
God Knows I haven't found it yet  
But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to  
'Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far  
Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart  
Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor  
And I just keep in trying, but I don't know what for  
'Cause trying not to love you  
Only makes me love you more  
Only makes me love you more[...]

Comencé a cantarla como loca y Edward se limitaba a reír, le saqué la lengua.

-Me vas a decir que nickelback no canta genial-le dije

-En realidad es muy bueno cantando-me miró

-Mira la carretera-grité y el se río aunque hizo lo que pedí

-No te preocupes conducir es mi segunda naturaleza-se jactó

-Así sea la primera de tus naturalezas mientras yo esté como copiloto no vas a despejar tu vista de ese caminó-estreché los ojos

-Está bien-alzó las manos.

-¡Agarra el maldito volante!-grité

Se rió-Vamos Bella, nunca haría algo que nos matará-se levantó de hombros-además hay tantas cosas lindas por hacer-

-Tienes razón-le aseguré

Otra de mis canciones favoritas comenzó a sonar.

-I will not bow  
I will not faith  
i will take you...-Edward me interrumpió

-¿por qué te gusta esa canción?-

-Pues habla de no darse por vencido, de no perder la fe-me alcé de hombros

-Creo que la comenzaré a escuchar-

-¿Por qué no la escuchabas?-le pregunté

-Es que ese estilo de música no es mi tipo-el auto se detuvo-llegamos-asentí y me quité el cinturón de seguridad, después de una buena pelea con él. Edward ya había abierto mi puerta.

-Gracias-me tendió la mano y yo la tomé, caminamos juntos, sentí la mirada de todo el mundo en mi espalda-abracé a Edward-

-¿qué pasa?-susurro dándose cuenta de lo tensa que estaba

-Todos nos miran-apreté mi agarre

-Es normal-rió-ya que estas abrazada al chico más guapo que hay-se alzó de hombros

-sigue soñando-le di un golpe de juego

-Di lo que quieras-me respondió

Seguimos caminando y entramos a nuestro respectivo salón, al poco tiempo entró nuestro profesor.

-Los alumnos de convivencia matrimonial-vi una leve sonrisa en sus labios-vayan al gimnasio.

Edward y yo nos levantamos junto con dos parejas más, nuestro camino al gimnasio se hizo eterno, mis nervios no me dejaban pensar y Edward no ayudaba con sus constantes murmuraciones tratando de saber que ah pasado. Llegamos y ahí se encontraba la psicóloga con otro grupo de alumnas.

-Bien-habló una vez que nos posicionábamos en el circulo que ella había formado-Su primera noche en vuestras casa ah sido el día de hoy, espero que haya estado muy bien-muchos soltaron bufidos-y ya veo que así fue-tuve que aguantar la carcajada que quería salir de mis preciosos labios-bien ahora ah supongamos que ah pasado seis meses de su matrimonio y han caído en la monotonía-nos miró-siempre compran la comida, van a sus trabajos, pasan las noches como si fuera su luna de miel-rodé los ojos-pero están hartas de todo ese circulo que se ah ido creado conforme pasa el tiempo-sonrió-hoy tengo diferentes tarjetitas en esta bolsa-nos mostró la bolsa-escogerán una en la cual se le dirá lo que tienen que hacer, si en a alguien le tocará robar un banco-mis ojos se abrieron completamente-la policía me lo informará, lo único que tienen que de decir es convivencia matrimonial y serán liberadas-miro a los chicos-y Uds., van a tener que apoyarlas ¿entendieron?-alzó una ceja

-sí-murmuraron a coro

-Bien-rió-Los cullen-Edward y yo caminamos delante de todos, ella nos mostró la bolsa-Isabella coge uno-metí mi mano con miedo y saqué un papelito-léelo solo para tú-

Robo

Decía el papelito, mis ojos se salieron de sus cuencas y miré aterrorizada a la psicóloga.

-Dame lo-me lo pidió-se lo tendí, lo observó-a mi oficina-murmuró, asentí y caminé para allá-Ustedes no señor Cullen-no llegué a escuchar lo que Edward le respondió ya que para ese momento yo estaba llegando a las puertas del gimnasio.

Seguí mi camino y entré a la oficina de la psicóloga, la directora estaba ahí.

-Señorita Swan-me sonrió gentilmente-¿qué le tocó?

-Robo-murmuré mirando el piso, rió

-Bien, acerques-me pidió y lo hice

**Ed POV**

Observé la puerta del gimnasio esperando que Bella apareciera por ahí, pero eso no pasaba.

-Bien ya se pueden ir a sus salones-uno a uno el gimnasio se fue vaciando-Señor Cullen-murmuró la psicóloga-no se preocupe para la hora del recreo estará con usted-asentí y salí-logré divisar una sonrisa en el rostro de esta.

Camine fuera de las instalaciones, fui al salón, el tiempo se me paso muy lento.

-Cullen-murmuró el profesor

-Dígame-

-Se encuentra bien-preguntó y afirmo

-sí-le sonreí y salí del aula ya que no había nadie en el salón, di una última mirada al reloj era hora de recreo, por lo que corrí a la cafetería, busqué por todos y vi a Bella ahí en la fila para pagar, me acerque por detrás y la tomé de la cintura.

-¡Bu!-ella saltó y yo reí,

Tomé algunas cosas cosas para comer.

-No te cueles-escuche que gritaron y yo le quite la importancia.

Ah Bella le tocó pagar y yo coloqué mis cosas, pagué antes que ella lo hiciera y de recompensa conseguí que ella me mirara mal, tome las cosas y salimos de la cafetería a donde se había vuelto nuestro refugio, en dónde solo existíamos ella y yo.

-¿Y qué pasó?-pregunté con extrema curiosidad

-Nada solo me pidieron unas cosas de mi registro-me sonrió

-¿Y eso por qué?-pregunté aún sin creer lo que ella me decía

-Porque en mi papelito salía registro criminal-rió y yo asentí aún escéptico

Seguimos comiendo y al finalizar botamos todo en un tacho que había en una esquina y caminamos a nuestro salón.

-Hoy comenzamos a trabajar-le dije en pleno trayecto

-ni me lo digas-murmuró-aunque no creo que sea difícil si es algo que nos gusta sonrió-asentí en acuerdo.

-¿Te parece si vamos primero al supermercado?-pregunté, una sonrisa salió de sus labios

-Sí-rió-necesito ir por unas cosas-asentí

Llegamos al salón y yo nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares, escuchamos las clases tranquilos y a la hora de salida volamos al auto, llegamos al centro comercial, caminamos un rato y ella se metió a una tienda de aparatos electrónicos, la seguí y la encontré viendo un IPod touch,

-Bella, no tenemos tanto dinero-le murmuré al ver le precio

-Lo sé-sonrió y tomó la cajita, abrió su mochila y la metió rápidamente

-¿qué haces?-pregunté asustado

-Compró-se alzo de hombros, cerro la mochila y se dispuso a salir, tomé aire y la seguí.

A medida que caminábamos mi conciencia me gritaba que le dijera alguien pero sabía que no podía hacer le esto a Bella, traté de pensar en otras cosas así que seguí caminando, un guardia estaba en la puerta.

-Señorita me permite ver su maleta-pregunto ella asintió y abrió la mochila

-Bien-sonrió después de un rato-espero haya sido de agrado la tienda-ambos a sentimos y salimos.

Entonces los detectores comenzaron a sonar y yo me quede quieto

-Un momento-dijo el guardia, Bella y yo nos paramos

Nos hizo regresar y ambos pasamos el detector, pero cuando paso la mochila el detector comenzó a sonar.

-Están en graves problemas-nos miró seriamente-No saben que robar es ilegal-tragué pesado y vi a Bella sumamente tranquila-acompañen me-nos jalo del brazo

Sentí que iba a morir, miré a Bella quien intentaba estar tranquila.

-Sus nombres-dijo el policía.

-Bella Swan-me miró

-Edward Cullen-hablé el asintió

Comenzó a escribir en una computadora.

-Bien, estarán 1 mes en la cárcel-murmuró son una sonrisa algo sádica en el rostro

-No puede hacer eso-respondió Bella con suma tranquilidad

-Y dime porque chiquilla-la quiso matar con la mirada

-Porqué esto pertenece al programa de convivencia matrimonial-respondió, el policía nos miró como si estuviéramos locos

-No es cierto-Bella asintió y yo me quede estupefacto-un gusto conocerlos-rió y nos liberó

-sentimos esto-se avergonzó Bella-pero era necesario

-No te preocupes-le dijo el guardia con una sonrisa.

Miré a Bella sin saber el porque no nos detenían, ella se encongió de hombros y me jalo del brazo fuera de la estación de policias.

-Bella-le llamé y ella me miró-¿qué pasó?-pregunté con sumo cuidado

-Acabamos de superar nuestra primera prueba como pareja-se encogió de hombros

-¿Y por qué rayos no me dijiste?-grité

-Porque si te lo hubiera dicho no habrías mostrado verdadera confianza en mí-agregó

Asentí y suspiré, esa había sido una prueba de gran valor para nosotros, jalé a Bella al estacionamiento y la metí en el auto, no volvimos a hablar en ningún momento hasta que la deje en la agencia de periodismo y de ahí me fui al hospital.

-Soy Edward Cullen-le dije a la recepcionista

-¡Oh! lo están esperando en la sala de urgencias-asentí

Caminé hasta la sala y una enfermera me indico el lugar que me tocaba, fue un día duro aunque adoraba a los niños y cuando por gin regresé a mi casa recordé que Bella no tenía transporte la llamé.

-Siento no haber ido por ti-murmuré

Escuche una suave risa de su parte.

-No te preocupes-murmuró-además ya estoy en la casa ¿Por cierto dónde estas?-pregunto con curiosidad

-En el cuarto-respondí.

La llamada se corto y una Bella muy feliz entró por ahí, le pregunté sobre su día y ella me respondió aunque noté que estaba un poco ida pero eso no importó, un rato después cenamos y nos echamos a dormir pero entre sueño y sueño ella me abrazo y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, eso no pudo más que alegrarme hasta que caí dormido

**Siento la demora no tengo perdón de dios u.u espero les haya gustado este cap tanto como a mí a que no se esperaban eso :P jijiji el siguiente cap es todo una sorpresa! :P espeor les guste y me dejen un RR! que me motivan!**

**Cuidense! mordidas y besos!**


	7. Libros y Cantantes

**Libros y cantantes**

Después que Edward me dejará camine lentamente a la entrada, el miedo me poseía-suspiré-*vamos Bella, robaste en una gran tienda ¡Tú puedes!*-pensé, observé a la recepcionista.

-Disculpe vengo del programa de convivencia matrimonial para saber dónde voy a trabajar-murmuré

-¡Oh cielo!-susurro con una sonrisa-tu debes ser Isabella Swan-asentí-camina de frente y doblas a la izquierda, ahí el director debe estar espernadote-asentí

Seguí las direcciones que me había dado y había una oficina.

**Director Stevens**

Tragué pesado, me acerqué y toque la puerta

-Adelante-se escucho del otro lado

Camine con paso temeroso, abrí la puerta eh ingresé, un señor ya de edad me miraba espectatnte desde atrás de su escritorio.

-Señorita Swan-me saludo

-Buenas-musité

-¿sabe por qué está aquí?-me preguntó y yo negue

-Bien-sonrío-necesitamos a alguien que le guste la literatura juvenil, la música de ahora-me relató-en conclusión un joven-asentí-te colocaremos en reportaje-sonrió-si haces bien tu trabajo tu sueldo será de 3200-mis ojos se abrieron y mi jefe rió-pero si no, tendremos que reubicarte y tu sueldo será de 1200-me dijo y yo asentí-Bien, ahora acompañame para mostrate tu escritorio.

Lo seguí por un camino estrecho hasta que llegamos a una oficina, era pequeña, un escritoro y una computadora, además que tenía una plaquita que deca , sonreí.

-Guau!-no puede evtar murmurar

-!Qué bueno que te gusta¡-me sonrió-en la mesa encontrarás los lugares y las personas a las cuales tienes que entrevistar está semana, están clasificados por días-asentí-todas las semanas se te dará el rol, ah y se te paga cada quincena-se giro y se fué

Me senté y observé uno de los papeles.

**Lunes:**

**Stephenie meyer-Plaza jalisco**

**Coldplay-forks high school**

**J.K rowling-Forks middle school**

suspiré

Tome las llaves y salí.

-Swan-me llevó mi jefe y me detuve

-Digame-le dje lo más cortes posible

-Toma-me entregó unas llaves-son del auto del empresa, el que apartir de ahora conduciras-mis ojos se abrieron y asentí

-Gracias-le sonreí

Tomé las llave sy corrí al estacionamiento, hicé sonar la alarma para saber dondé lo habian estacionado entonces un precioso audi negro estacionado delante mío sonó y supe que era mi auto, abrí la puerta y el olor a nuevo me inundo, coloqué la llave y encendí el auto, prendí la radio y emprendí la marcha, el viaje fue muy cortó, baje con cuidado, en mi interior salta de felicidad por el echo de conocer a dos de mis escritoras favoritas además de conocer a la banda qué más me gusta, seguí caminando hasta el lugar donde nos encontraremos.

-Isabella Swan-preguntó una señora, asentí-siga me

Hice lo qué me pidió y me llevo a una cafetería donde se encontraba sentaba nada más ni nada menos que Stephenie Meyer.

-Buenas tardes-murmuré

-OH! hola querida-me saludo cordialmente-

-Es un gusto conocerla soy una fan-dije apenada

-No te preocupes-sonrió-es bueno conocer a una fan, ahora porque mejor no empezamos con las preguntes-asentí y me volví profesional

-**¿Qué fue lo que la inspiro a escribir el libro**?-pregunté(*)

-Pues-río-mucha gente no cree cuando le digo que comenzó de un sueño-sonrío-y de ahí me anime a ir escribiendo lo, al principio lo hice para mi misma-

-**¿Qué fue lo que pensó cuando creo a Edward?**-

-Pues no pensé mucho en eso, el se escribía solo, el chico perfecto-río-su único defecto ser un vampiro

-**¿Y Jacob?**-

-Oh!-miró el techo-eso fue más difícil el no era fácil, constantemente me tomaba problemas crear lo entonces se me ocurrió que el fuera todo lo contrario a Edward y de ahí recién le puse nombre

**-¿Qué pensaste cuando el libro se publico y millones de fans querían más?-**

-Pues-me miró-fue interesante, toda esa multitud diciendo que le gustaba mi libro y yo no sabia que hacer, me emocione-me guiño-pero mis fans siempre me hacen eso-

**-¿Cuándo viste la película la primera vez que pensaste?-**

-Reí-sonríe-pensé mi libro ahora es una película y después lloré-

**-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que la última película se estrenará?-**

-Pues tengo muchos proyectos que no puedo comentar-asiento dando le a entender que no preguntaré más

**-¿The Host cómo fue que lo escribiste?-**

-Pues-sonrío-siempre me gustaron ese tipo de libros fantástico, además el echo de encontrar un libro de esa magnitud era demasiado atractivo para mí-ríe-así que lo comencé a crear

**-¿cuál fue tu reto más grande al crear este libro?-**

-Fue Wanda-rio-su forma de ser era todo un reto para mí-asentí

**-¿qué esperas del estreno de la película?-**

-Qué los fans no se decepcionen-susurró-espero que les guste y que sigan leyendo mis libros

-Bueno-sonreí-eso lo apuesto-ella río-Una última pregunta-asintió-**¿Qué les dirías a todas las escritoras que queren seguir tus pasos?**

-Pues les diría qué escribir es un trabajo, hay que tener tiempo y dedicación y sobre salir de los esquemas-ríe-además el primer escrito nunca es el mejor-

Así terminé la entrevista.

-Gracias por tu tiempo-le sonreí

-Eh! Bella-me dijo Stephenie y yo la miré-es raro conocer a alguien que se llamé igual a mi personaje-

Reí-lo sé, cuando leí el libro por primera vez no podía creer que yo apareciera en él-rió

-Espero poder ver te entrevistándome pronto-yo asentí en acuerdo-Bueno cuídate linda, espero que te vaya bien-yo le sonreí

-Gracias y hasta luego-

Me giré y corrí al estacionamiento, abrí la puerta de mi Audi y lo encendí, el suave ronroneo del carro me gusto y sin más arranque, conduje a toda velocidad, llegué hasta el lugar de encuentro y corrí a buscar a coldplay y los encontré en el gimnaso.

-¿quién eres tú?-pregunte un señor del doble de mi auto, y con lentes negro.

-Soy del periódico-le sonreí-tengo una cita con ellos-

-Carnet de identificación-me dijo, saqué el carnet y se lo entregué-Pase-

Caminé hacia los chicos, mirando al piso como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-Hola pequeña-me dijo Chirz

-Hola-murmuré

-Tu debes ser del periódico-me sonrió y yo asentí-¿qué te parece si comenzamos con la sesión?-volví a asentir

**-¿En qué te inpiraste para escribir el famoso sencillo de Yellow?-**en ese momento dejé de ser tímida

-Pues solo basto ver el cielo con el resto de la banda-agregó

-**¿Qué es lo que sientes cada vez que subes al escenario?**-

-Pues, nervioso-risas de parte de toda la banda-a pesar del tiempo, siempre tengo miedo de caer del escenario-

**-¿Cuándo hicieron la canción In My Places qué fue lo primero que se les vino a la cabeza?-**

-Fueron muchas cosas-ríe-en un momento pensé está es mi vida-sonríe-y cada uno de los miembros se identifico con algo de la canción-

-**¿Cómo se sintió trabajar con Rihanna?**-

-Es curioso-ríe-yo comencé a escribir la canción, pero para mi era muy altas las notas y dije esto tiene que hacerlo una mujer-finge pensar-pero..¿quién? Entonces pense en Rihanna y supe que ella era la ideal-

-**No tenías miedo qué no fuera aceptada la canción por tus fans**-

-De echo no lo tuvimos-respondieron los cuatro a la vez

-Confiamos en qué nuestros fans no nos dejarían y eso es lo que paso-me explico Will

Asentí

-Gracias por la entrevista chicos-les dije ya más suelta

-hey! no te preocupes-Jon

-Si quieres otra entrevista nos avisas-agregó Guy

Reí-Es bueno conocerlos, bueno me voy hasta la próxima-me despedí

Todos me dieron un besos en la mejilla y yo caminé hasta el estacionamiento, una vez ahí subí al auto, manejé hasta forks middle school, estacione y busque a Rowling, caminé un buen rato hasta que le encontré en la biblioteca, me acerqué.

-Disculpe señora Rowling-le dije, ella me miro con sumo interés-Soy Bella, vengo a entrevistarla-

Ella asintió-Bueno entonces comencemos pequeña-

**-¿Qué le inspiro a escribir la saga de Harry Potter?-**

-Pues, cuando miraba a todos lados me encontraba con elementos fantástico-río-duendes y magos por doquier-

**-¿Qué es lo mejor de haber escrito este libro?-**

-Pues te diré que todo-ríe-siempre fue mi sueño escribir algo único-

**-¿Sabes de la existencia de los fanfics?-**pregunté interesada

-¡Por supuesto!-ríe

**-¿Qué piensas de estas personas?**-

-Pues-piensa-es interesante, no me opongo a qué usen mi libro y le cambie la temática-ríe-de echo es divertido leer estas historias, además que grandes artistas pueden surgir de ahí-

**-¿Qué crees que es lo más importante de ser escritor?-**

-Pues, llevar estas maravillosas historias a los lectores-sonríe-y así transportarlos a lugares inimaginables-

**-¿Qué pensaste cuando te enteraste que iba a ser una película Harry Potter?-**

-Pensé ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER!-ríe-me acuerdo que grité por toda la casa-

**-¿Cómo fue buscar a tus personajes?-**

-Pues difícil, ya que habían cientos de actores, muchos nerviosos y otros pensaban que lo iban a lograr-ríe-cuando Daniel llego al cast pensé el es perfecto y decidí ya no seguir buscando a Harry, lo mismo fue con Hermione y Ron-

**-Por último ¿piensas sacar un nuevo libro?**-intenté indagar

-Pues-piensa-eso no lo diré-sentencia-aunque debo decir que sería interesante hacerlo-finaliza

Asiento

-Gracias por todo-ella asiente

-Espera, esto es para ti-me entregá un paquete

-Gracias-

-Esper te guste-y sin más comienza a leer

Camino rápidamente emocionada por el paquete que me dio Rowling, subo al carro y lo abro, allí se encontraba una copia de Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte-sonreí-, tomé el libro con cuidado y observé la portada de este, lo deje en el asiento de co-piloto y encendí el auto.

Iba a demasiada velocidad pero no importaba después de todo ya tenía lo que estaba segura iba a ser un éxito en el periódico, pero antes de llegar a mi destino vi una pequeña librería, apagué el auto y me encaminé a ella, al entrar un chico, alto y rubio hablaba con una jovencita.

-Disculpa-le llamé

-Hola-me sonrió-en qué puedo servirte-preguntó

-Me podrías dar un cuaderno pequeño-murmuré

-Claro preciosa-me sonrió y yo me sonroje

Sacó el cuadernito y me lo tendió.

-Son 1.50-me sonrió y yo le di el dinero, me dio el cambio-¿Y cómo te llamas?-

-Bella-

-Eres hermosa-me tomó suavemente del mentón y me dio un beso en la mejilla-Cuídate y espero verte pronto-me susurró en el oído

-¿Y tú cómo te llamas?-susurré antes de irme

-Esteban-fue todo lo que oí antes de irme

Subí a mi auto y maneje con una sonrisa hasta mi destino final, baje del auto y entré mi jefe estaba ahí parado

-Y ya tienes la nota-me preguntó y yo asentí

-De echo ahora mismo subo y la envió con todo y el diseño-sonrió

-Eres muy eficaz Swan-me halago-si sigues así puedes con seguir un puesto permanente aquí-mis ojos brillaron

-Esa sería una gran oportunidad-murmuré

-Exacto Swan espero entonces vayas por buen camino-asentí

Me alejé y me metí en la oficina, comencé a retocar fotos, pasé a limpio la entrevista y la envié, una vez terminada todo el trabajo me puse a pensar en el chico de la librería, era lindo y se notaba que le gustaba-suspiré-me levanta y me despedí de todos, tomé mi auto y fui a la casa, hable con Edward y caí dormida pero entre sueño cierto chico ingresó en mi cabeza.

**Buenas noches! siento no haber subido el viernes razón se inundo mi casa el viernes xD! y el sábado me quitaron la pc me la regresaron hoy hace unas horas! :=), se que no tengo perdón de Dios pero como ven paso algo interesante en el cap :P jijiji espero sus RR que me hacen tan feliz!**

**También pasó a invitarles por mis demás historias y por mis OS! :=)**

**Cuídense****, las quiero y gracias por todo! **

**Mordidas**

**BYE!**


	8. Miedo

**Miedo**

A la mañana siguiente sentí una luz filtrándose por mis ojos, los abrí lentamente y la sorpresa que me llevé, me di cuenta que estaba abrazada a Edward y que mi rostro estaba muy cerca al de él, mi corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que sentía se iba a salir de mi pecho pero entonces la imagen de cierto apareció en mi mente y mi corazón dejo de latir por un momento para después volver a su calma total, me giré y salí de la cama lo más rápido que pude, corrí al baño y me encerré ahí

-¿qué me está pasando?-pregunte al aire-ni si quiera lo conozco-me decía una y otra vez a mí misma.

Cansada de no saber qué era lo que me pasaba me metí a la ducha, el agua caliente ayudo a que mis músculos se relajaran y que entrará en paz conmigo misma pero después de todo yo sabía muy dentro de mí que tarde o temprano tendría que poner esto en claro, salí y recordé que no había llevado mi ropa de cambio conmigo, enrolle mi toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y salí a mi cuarto, abrí el armario y saqué mi ropa, me quite la toalla.

-Bella-entro Edward, me quede helada y él me miró se sonrojo y se giro-Yo esté…-murmuraba trabándose-lo siento-

-No te preocupes-dije una vez me recuperé-para la próxima toca la puerta por favor-musité

-Ten lo por seguro-

Me cambie lo más rápido que pude.

-Ya puedes voltearte Edward-le dije, el se giro y aún estaba un poco rojo

-De verdad Bella lo siento debes pensar que soy un pervertido-se paso una mano por el cabello

-No lo pensaba-reí-y tampoco lo pienso-lo tomé de la mano-eres mi amigo y ahora esposo no lo pensaría-rió

-Sabes esto del matrimonio nos afecta-me tomó del mentón y mi corazón latió desbocado-eres una muy linda persona Bella-me dio un beso en la mejilla-gracias por ser mi amiga-eso fue como un balde de agua fría y sin pensar lo me aleje de su tacto

-Tú también eres un gran amigo-salí de mi cuarto y baje a la sala tomé las llaves del auto y corrí a la cochera, abrí la puerta de mi auto en un tirón, coloqué la llave en el contacto y arranqué, aceleré a punto muerto y en un pestañeo ya me encontraba lejos de la propiedad, conduje sin saber hacia dónde ir.

-Bella, ¿a dónde crees que vas?-me reprendió mi conciencia

-No lo sé-le respondí

-¡Estás loca!-me gritó-Tienes que ir a clases, demuéstrale que para tú el no vale nada-me dijo

-¿Él?-pregunté sin entender

-¡Sí, él!-se desesperó-me vas a decir que no sabes porque estás así-

-De hecho no lo sé-le respondí

-El amor es ciego-murmuró y desapareció de mi cabeza

Respiré, baje del auto y me di cuenta que estaba en la librería del día anterior, caminé lentamente y entré.

-¡EH!-dijo una voz conocida-Bella-me sonrió Esteban

-Hola-me sonrojé-¿Cómo estás?-pregunte por educación

-Bien gracias-me sonrió en respuesta-te puedo ayudar en algo-preguntó

-No solo pasaba y decidí venir a saludar-mentí

Sonrió aún más-¿quieres tomar un café?

-si claro-le sonreí, me tomó de la mano-conozco un buen lugar, ¿has venido en tu auto?-asentí-bien entonces sígueme-volví a asentir

Subí a mi auto y vi cómo el subía a su moto, se adelanto y me hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera, arranque y le seguí, el camino fue muy corto, al poco tiempo paramos en una cafetería, baje del auto y me adentré al lugar siguiendo a Esteban. El interior era revestido de alfombra color guinda, las mesas de negro y las sillas del mismo modo, se escuchaba una música suave, Esteban se acerco a la barra.

-Sí, ¿qué desean?-preguntó una señora

-Un café negro para mí –pidió-y Bella que vas pedir- me preguntó

-Yo quiero un café descafeinado con crema-le sonreí y este me devolvió la sonrisa

La señora se alejo y ambos comenzamos a hablar tranquilamente, descubrí que era 6 años mayor que yo lo cual me hacía sentir una bebe a su costado, además que vivía solo

-Dime Bella aún vives con tus padres-me pregunto

-no-respondí demasiado rápido

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y por alguna razón sentí un extraño frío que bajaba por mi columna.

-Entonces-murmuró como quién no quiere la cosa-vives sola-asentí-sabes eres muy linda-río

-Gra…gracias-respondí

El me tomó del mentón suavemente-eres preciosa-paso sus manos por mi mejilla

La mesera regresó con nuestros pedidos y los depositó sobre la mesa, se alejo

-Eh… gracias-le miré

EL se dedico a darme una sonrisa y mi sangre se congeló, el miedo se apoderó de mi nuevamente y mi conciencia me gritaba que saliera de ahí.

-Esto…-fingí mirar la hora de mi reloj-voy a llegar tarde al cuarto periodo-le dije intentando levantarme.

-¿Ya te vas?-preguntó con un sarcasmo notorio en su voz

-Esto…Sí-intente sonar segura

-Pero no te puedes ir así-su tono era suave pero con un poco de dureza oculta entre sus palabras, mi piel se erizo-

-Ya es tarde-me levanté de golpe y comencé a caminar a la salida, me tomó del codo

-No pequeña-murmuró sedosamente-Tú no te vas-

-Déjame-intente sacudirme de su agarre

-No-ríe y su mira llegó de pronto a mi mano-pero que tenemos aquí una casada-más que preguntar aseguró-Así que Bellita estas engañando a tu esposo-negué con la cabeza-entonces porque estás conmigo-me tomó de la cintura

-Yo…solo...vine porque pensaba que eras mi amigo-

-Claro…-rió-crees que soy tonto-me preguntó y yo negué-¡pues entonces no me veas como tal!-gritó-entonces me besó, me removí esperando me dejará-no te resistas o será peor-mi corazón se aceleró y fui presa del pánico-

-Suelta me-lágrimas salieron por mis ojos

-¡No!-gritó y yo temblé-

-¿Por qué?-pregunté tímidamente

-Todas ustedes son iguales-renegó-se regalan al primero que aparezca

-No es así-musite

-Entonces dime porqué estas aquí y no con tu esposo-preguntó con una ceja alzada

-Porque tenía miedo-el me miró con clara curiosidad

-¿Miedo?-asentí

-A qué no me quiera-fue todo lo que dije el me miro desconcertado pero se recuperó al instante

-Mentiras-intento decir y yo lo observé –Solo quieres acostarte con cualquiera-negué con lágrimas en los ojos-y la muy cínica-me miró con odio-porque eso es lo que eres-estas se comenzaron a desbordar por mis ojos-se pone a llorar-rió-no vales la pena-me soltó y yo corrí.

Subí a mi auto arranque y fui directo a la casa, sabía que Edward no se encontraría en este momento, apague en la casa y corrí a la habitación lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos con más fuerza que antes, el dolor que había en mi corazón no se podía comparar a nada, me sentía usada y sobre todo sucia, pero a la vez feliz de haber podido huir, la desesperación me embargaba quería morir, por primera vez sentí que lo había traicionado y lo más triste de todo era que o estábamos juntos y aún si lo estuviéramos yo sería incapaz de hacerle tal daño. Pero, algo me interior se preguntaba si era verdad que yo había ido a buscar a Esteban por el simple hecho de querer una relación lejos de mi matrimonio, mi corazón se arrugo y más lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, ya no sentía nada, entonces escuche un golpe en la puerta.

Ed POV:

Bella, no había ido al colegio y eso me hacía sentir preocupado, la amaba aunque suene pronto y aunque no se lo profeses porque no sé si ella me ve más allá que un amigo, pero aún así la amaba, a la hora del descanso salí como alma que lleva el diablo al auto el cual aceleré a punto muerto , manejé directo hacia la casa y en el estacionamiento vi el auto de Bella, entré nervioso y no vi señales de ella, subí a su cuarto y no se encontraba, entonces vi nuestra habitación cerrada y yo recordaba haberla dejado abierta, intenté abrirla y noté que estaba con seguro, golpee pero nadie me abría, busque la llave en mis bolsillos y la encontré, abrí con cuidado y ahí aún lado se encontraba nada menos que mi Bella llorando me acerqué a ella y le toque el hombro, ella salto ante mi toque y yo la abrace

-Tranquila soy yo-le dije triste

-Ed...-fue lo único que dijo para estallar a llorar-lo siento-sollozo aún más.

Mi cerebro intentaba entender el porqué ella se disculpaba y no haya razón alguna.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunté

-Es qué-me dijo entre jadeos-hoy fui a ver a Esteban-su nombre provocó unos celos inconfundibles en mí-pensé que era mi amigo-hipó-pero solo quería una cosa-por alguna extraña razón sabia a que se refería y mi corazón dolió pero no lo deje ver, ella sufría y yo no podía ser la víctima en ese momento-me besó-me abrazo fuertemente-le rogué que me soltará pero no quiso, me insulto y me dejo ir-sentí un frío helado-me…me siento sucia-logré decir entre tartamudeos.

-Mi Bella-dije-tranquila, estoy aquí y siempre será así-la abracé por el motivo egoísta de guardar mis pensamientos homicidas y salir a buscar al dichoso mocoso que intentó sobre pasarse con ella.

Finalmente ella cayó en mis brazos dormida con unas cuantas pesadillas, la eché en la cama y llamé a mi trabajo diciendo que mi esposa había sufrido una crisis y que por ese día me ausentaría, llamé también a su trabajo y le dije que Bella le había pasado algo grave y que mañana iría a trabajar a lo que su jefe se preocupo y me dijo que cualquier cosa le avisará, le respondí que lo haría y corté la llamada. Bella dormía y yo estaba preocupado por su estado, me eché a su costado y la observé dormir, ella se acurro en mi pecho.

-Edward-me llamó y yo pensé que estaba despierta-te amo-suspiró

Un calor me lleno de repente pero deshice inmediatamente todas las esperanzas que se estaban creando en mi cabeza, ya que podía ser que ella solo hablaba debido a su trauma pero mi conciencia me decía Lucha Por Ella, y yo quería hacerle caso pero tenía miedo a qué esto que era hermoso terminará. Eran solo unos días que llevábamos juntos pero ella causaba algo en mí que nadie había causado antes.

Suspiré.

Era tan difícil decirle lo que sentía, era tan difícil decirle la verdad, era tan difícil todo esto que el miedo me embargaba y no me dejaba tranquilo, me preguntaba una y otra vez, pero sabía que no era mi culpa, después de todo uno no decide de quién enamorarse y peor aún uno no dice qué sentir y cómo enfrentarse a ello, porqué a pesar de que todos digan que con la experiencia se aprende, uno nunca está preparado de declararse a la chica que ama con todo el alma.

-Edward-murmuró nuevamente-no me dejes-me agarro fuertemente y volvió a su pacífico sueño, sonreí como un idiota.

Hay mi Bella-pensé-ya no se qué hacer sin ti, me repetí pero la respuesta era fácil solo que yo no quería responderla o mejor dicho no quería aceptarla porque después de todo ese miedo estaba latente en mi pecho y nada de lo que haga iba a aplacarlo.

Sacudí suavemente la cabeza.

Y reí esa pequeña había cautivado mi corazón y no había nada mejor que ello y lucharía solo por ella, con ese pensamiento caí rendido.

Me levanté mucho más tarde y me di cuenta que Bella aún seguía dormida a mi costado. Sonreí, quería que esa escena se repitiera el resto de mi vida y estaba dispuesto a todo por ello.

-Bella, amor- ella se removió y abrió sus ojos dejándome hipnotizado-¿cómo estás?-le pregunté

-Bien-su voz sonó rasposa-yo siento que no hayas tenido que ir a trabajar-me dijo casi al instante

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le pregunté

-Por la hora-me indico divertida detrás de mí.

Reí y la abrace-No quiero que vuelvas a estar así-le dije sumamente preocupado.

-No te preocupes-me indico-ya sé lo que necesito saber-eso me dejo sin entender.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunté

-A nada-rió, se estiró un poco y me dejo un beso en mi cuello, mi corazón palpito muy rápidamente.

-Be...Bella-tartamudee

Mi cabeza gritaba bésala y mi cuerpo le hizo caso, la tomé suavemente del mentón y roce nuestros labios, no me importaban las consecuencias que vendrían después solo disfrutar el momento me mantenía en pie.

**Nyan! Hola, hola, sé que me deben odiar por haberme demorado mucho tiempo pero lo cierto es que después que me plagiaron se fue mi inspiración, además que me fui de viaje y el capitulo lo escribía y borraba varias veces, en serio lo siento mucho y espero que me sigan leyendo, sin más me despido hasta el siguiente cap **

**Cuídense bye! Las quiero! :=)**


	9. Locked in a cage

Locked in a cage

Quería que ese momento durara para siempre, pero el maldito aire se hizo presente, me separé de ella y pegué nuestras frentes.

-Edward…-murmuró, mi corazón se arrugó y sentí que algo malo iba a pasar,

-Bella-le alenté a que siguiera

-Nosotros…-murmuraba-esto…-intentaba explicar

-No me pidas que me arrepienta de esto-suplique

-No entiendes-gritó y yo me alejé

-Entonces dime que es lo que pasa-

-Pues-suspiró-cómo se yo que esto no lo haces para darme falsas esperanzas-más que preguntar afirmo-cómo se que tu de verdad me quieres si has dado indicios que no es así-agregó

-Estás loca-reí-yo lo único que quiero es encerrarme en una jaula contigo adentro-dije soltando todo lo que ya sentía- quiero estar atado a ti el resto de mi vida-reí-aunque de por sí ya lo estemos, quiero que cuando te sientes triste como ahora poder consolarte en un abrazo, que mis brazos te rodean y saber que eres mía, quiero poder ser la primera persona a la que recurras, quiero poder besarte, pero sobre todo quiero que entiendas que te quiero-

Me tocó la mejilla.

-Quiero estar atada a ti-sonrió-sin tener miedo que de aquí a mañana alguien nos separe, quiero que me abraces y me mantengas encerrada junto a tú-me dijo

Hice lo que me pidió pero aún no estaba seguro si de mañana o más tarde se arrepentiría pero no le dejaría tiempo que lo hiciera, la abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ello, como si solo junto a ella sería capaz de sobrevivir a esta cárcel, cómo si no quisiera ninguna a otra escapatoria para mí, solo ella, después de todo ella era mi vida y yo estaba sediento por ella.

Envuelta en mis brazos sentía que Bella estaba segura que nadie la tocaría que solo Yo y nadie más que yo tenía el derecho de tocarla, querer la y amarla, una palabra pasó por mi mente Amor la palabra exacta que describía lo que sentía por Bella, de hecho decirle un Te Amo sería tan fácil, pero ella no estaba preparada y pasará lo que pasará no la iba a presionar, lo haría lento, le daría la oportunidad que lo pensará bien, pero a partir de ahora en adelante la enamoraría.

La encerraría en una jaula junto a mí en la que no tuviera salida, en la que yo fuera la única persona capaz de amarla, esa era mi promesa encerrarla en una jaula junto a mí el resto de mi vida.

-Locked in a cage-musité

Rió-Encerrado en una jaula-sonrió-te prometo-me miró-que no tengo salida mientras este contigo-me besó

Me sentí sorprendido por las palabras, después de todo solo yo conocía ese significado tan morboso.

-Estás segura que no quisieras estar con alguien más-se levantó de hombros

-Después de todo ya estamos casados-rió

-hay que cumplir nuestros deberes maritales-afirmó

-Claro-me tendió una mano y se la tomé

-no tonto-rió-el dinero para los víveres-le miré mal- acaso tu pensabas…-dejo la oración inconclusa y estalló en risas

-¡Pequeña pervertida!-le grité

-Yo no soy el pensó en ello-rió aún más

-No pensé en nada-fingí estar indignado

-si claro-se fue y me dejo solo

-nadie hace eso-la tomé de la cintura y ella rió, se giró y me beso

El beso fue lento y dulce, demostrándonos el amor que nos teníamos.

-Ahora que hemos faltado-estrecho los ojos-qué te parece si conocemos mejor la casa, después de todo no sabemos nada de ella

Asentí y caminé detrás de ella, entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

-Bells-la llamé, ella se giró-Porque no recorres tú la casa y yo voy a buscar algo-ella asintió en acuerdo

Corrí a mi cuarto y saqué la guitarra que estaba debajo de mi cama, Bella no se había dado cuenta que la había traído conmigo ya que había llegado un día más temprano de lo normal ahora solo necesitaba buscar esa maldita canción que había escrito días anteriores, la encontré debajo del colchón, no recordaba cuando la había metido ahí pero lo bueno era que ahí estaba, cogí la letra y la guitarra y salí de la habitación.

-Bella-la llamé

-Aquí-gritó, seguí su voz y llegué hasta una escalera que sabía perfectamente no había esto ahí antes, subí con cuidado y me la encontré sentada en el piso mirando una viaje cinta de audio.

-¿Por qué tienes eso?-le pregunté

- Lo acabo de encontrar-se levanto y coloco la cinta en el aparato antigua que tocaba los Cds.

El sonido llenó el lugar era… Rock, pero se me hacía muy conocido, busque mi mp3 que sabía que había metido en alguno de mis bolsillos y lo encontré, busque la canción y era de los Beatles, sonreí mientras imagine sonaba, me acerqué y saqué con extremo cuidado.

-Sé que esto es muy pronto-de pronto sentí que regresaba a cuando tenía 14 años y no hablaba con las chicas, sentí que era de nuevo ese chico tímido-pero te hice esto-murmuré, la garganta se me seco, olvide como tenía que hacer acordes, tomé valor y comencé a tocar.

Vienes a mí con cicatrices en tu mano  
me dices que esta es la última noche que te sientes así  
solo vine a decir adiós  
no quería que me vieras llorar, estoy bien  
pero sé que no es verdad

Esta es la última noche que estarás sola  
veme a los ojos para que veas que yo lo sé  
estoy en donde sea que tu quieres que este  
la última noche que tu estarás sola  
te sostendré en mis brazos y no te dejaré ir  
soy todo lo que necesitas que sea

Tus padres dicen que todo es tu culpa  
pero ellos no te conocen como yo  
estoy tan enfermo de oírlos decir eso  
"es solo una fase, estarás bien, estas bien"  
pero sé que no es verdad

la última noche alejada de mi  
la noche es tan larga cuando todo está mal  
si me das tu mano te ayudaré a sostenerte  
esta noche  
esta noche

no te dejaré decir adiós  
seré tu razón porque  
la última noche lejos de mi  
lejos de mi

Al terminar, Bella me miraba con ojos vidriosos, y yo intentaba saber qué es lo que su mirada me decía, entonces ella se me acercó lentamente, y colocó sus manos en mi mejilla y se puso de puntillas.

-No quiero alejarme-no sabía si era una promesa o si simplemente se estaba dejando llevar por el momento, la tomé en brazos y sellé nuestro pacto silencioso en un beso.

Nos separamos debido a la falta de aire y caminamos, pero al sentí un golpe, me agache para saber qué era lo que había golpeado y observé una especie de libro salido, lo cogí con cuidado y me di cuenta que era un anuario, tomé a Bella de la mano y la senté a mi costado, abrimos el libro.

-Queridos Alumnos-decía este-si encontraron el libro, significa que llegaran a la parte más importante de una relación la confianza, es para mí muy grato saber que ya están cerca del año de matrimonio-nos miramos sorprendidos-pero aquí no termina todo, durante este trayecto de tiempo no todo ah sido rosa como bien se dice durante los dos primeros años de matrimonio es difícil, ya sea porque estas atado a una persona o el simple hecho de vivir juntos es el que los tiene de este modo-negamos debido a que ese no era nuestro problema principal-de hecho no me sorprendería si alguno de ustedes ah sido infiel a su pareja en estos momentos y por eso han encontrado el libro-la cara de Bella se distorsiono-pero deben entender que si para este momento no han pedido el divorcio es porque saben que estar relación o mejor dicho matrimonio va por buen camino, no olviden grandes obstáculos así como también grandes bendiciones, sin más mis más sinceros saludos su directora-re leí la hoja por segunda vez

-No entiendo-miré a Bella

-Ed-sonrió ella-todo esto ah estado planeado, a partir de ahora tenemos que tener cuidado-miró la hoja-esto es un indicio que las decisiones que hemos tomado están por buen rumbo –asentí y ella me beso-me preguntó qué será lo próximo que nos toqué-

-Yo pienso lo mismo-la miré-pero sé que lo enfrentaremos-ella asintió en acuerdo.

Comimos tranquilos y yo no pude evitar besarla en el proceso, después de todo ella me volvía loco, cada poro de mi piel gritaba por ella, por sus abrazos, por sus besos estaba encerrado en una jaula y solo ella tenía la llave para dejarme libre, caminamos a la habitación tomados de la mano, entramos y ella se fue directo a la cama, me eche a su costado y nos besamos tiernamente, nos separamos y ella se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse, entré al baño y me duché, comencé a rememorar todo lo que nos había pasado en el día y también recordé sobre ese maldito de Esteban y de cómo había osado tocar a Mi Bella, pero de esta no se libraría porque ella tenía a alguien que la cuidará, ella me tenía mí y yo iba a vengarme de lo que le había hecho a ella, tomé seguridad, salí del baño envuelto en una toalla.

-Eh-Bella, me miraba de arriba abajo, le sonreí ladinamente y ella se puso colorada-esto…-se giró y yo reí-para la próxima tocaré la puerta-musitó y yo reí

-Oh! Vamos Bella-sonreí-ya estamos casados puedes mirar lo que quieras-reí

-Edward!-me gritó en respuesta y yo reí

-Ya no dije nada-le sonreí, tomé mis ropas y metí al baño

BePOV:

Después de ver a Edward desnudo-y babear por él-me eché en la cama mientras lo esperaba, el salió al instante y yo seguía semi roja, sonrío ampliamente-

-Hora de dormir-me dijo dulcemente depositando un beso en mi frente

-Duerme bien-le respondí, me acurruque a su lado y caí dormida.

Me levante a la mañana siguiente y noté por la ventana lo oscuro del día, vi mi reloj y eran las 6 a.m. me removí y salí de la cama, me metí al baño eh hice mis necesidades, salí y busque entre la ropa de Edward, encontré una polera y me despoje de mi ropa de dormir quedando solo en ropa interior, bajé a la cocina y preparé nuestro desayuno, comencé a comer .

-hey-dijo Edward y yo le sonreí.

Se acerco lentamente y me levantó-te ves endemoniadamente bien-reí

-Ya me contemplaste demasiado, ahora come-demandé y seguí comiendo.

Terminamos el desayuno y yo fui a cambiarme me coloque que un jean y una polera, bajé y Edward ya me estaba esperando, hoy teníamos convivencia matrimonial como taller lo que significaba que comenzábamos a trabajar más tarde.

Las clases pasaban demasiado rápido y yo las sentía tan pero tan aburridas, Edward me cogía de la mano o me daba pequeños besos y sentía la mirada de todos en mí, pero después de unas horas logré acostumbrarme, una vez terminadas las clases nos fuimos al gimnasio donde estaban las demás parejas de convivencia matrimonial

-Alumnos-llamo la psicóloga y todas la miramos-solo de todos ustedes, tres parejas pasaron-todos se miraron-los Cullen-dimos un paso al frente-Los Smith y los Grey-miro al resto-los demás pasaran al mando del profesor de arte-ellos asintieron y siguieron a dicho profesor-bien en mí mano tengo tres papelitos que le dirán lo siguiente que les toca hacer-asentimos-ustedes-nos indico-vengan aquí y saquen un papel.

Mire a Edward dando le a entender que él lo hiciera, el sacón un papelito y lo desdoblo, entonces se puso blanco, me mostró el papel y no pude evitar sentir mareada de pronto, sentí que no tenía fuerzas y de pronto todo se puso negro, lo último que escuché fue la voz de Edward

**Me van a matar por la tardanza de menos de un día y por dejar así el cap acostúmbrense*saca la lengua*pero bueno así me quieren y si no! No hay cap! Eh dicho, mentiraaaa! Siento la demora de ahora en adelante estoy preparándome ya que inicio universidad el prox año entonces estoy muy metida en ello pero no dejaré la historia! Me demoraré pero igual tendrán los caps! Dejando de lado eso les gusto el cap ^^ yo lo amé! Nyan! A ver qué me dicen que es lo que toca ahora lalala xd**

**Cuídense las quierooo! Y espero me dejen un RR **


	10. Maldito Papel

**Maldito Papel**

Sentí que regresaba a la conciencia, me levanté suavemente y me percaté que estaba en un cuarto blanco.  
-te has dado un buen golpe-busque el dueño de la voz tan conocida  
-ni me digas de solo pensar lo que decía ese bendito papel me dan más mareos-me volví a recostar  
-Bueno-sonrío con mofa-cuando lo haremos?-lo miré y le saqué la lengua cual niña pequeña.

-¡Estás loco!-grité y sentí un martilleo en mi cabeza, mis manos por inercia volaron a ella.

Gemí.

-No podemos huir de ello-se limitó a contestarme.

-Pudre te Cullen-le respondí y el río

-Vamos, Bella sabes que es verdad-negué con la cabeza-no dolerá-intento animarme-

-¡No dolerá!-grité-¡a caso tu también pasarás por ello!-para este momento estaba segura que mis gritos se escuchaban en todo el colegio

-Pero Bella…-intentó explicarse.

Me levanté y salí de la habitación como pude, cada paso que daba era como si todo se moviera, no le di importancia y seguí hasta el estacionamiento, me senté en mi auto y cerré todo por dentro.

-No puede ser cierto-murmuré

Las palabras del papelito se repetían en mi cabeza.

**DONACIÓN**

Bueno yo sabía que no dolería era donar sangre nada más, pero el simple hecho de pensar como la aguja pasaba por mi piel y llega hasta mi torrente sanguíneo extrayendo un fuerte cantidad de sangre, me comencé a sentir mareada de nuevo, mi mano izquierdo voló hacia mi brazo derecho-donde siempre sacaban sangre- y mi cabeza se inclino hasta chocar con el timón, respiré suavemente hasta que se me fue todo el mareo, prendí la radio y comencé a cantar.

-Not need, not miss you-reí-tonight!*-sonreí ante el recuerdo de esa canción y como solíamos divertirnos mis amigas y yo-a thousand miles-un lágrima se escapo de mis ojos.

Tocaron la ventana y yo di un salto, giré a ver quién era la persona que me había sacado de mis recuerdos.

-Abre la maldita venta-gritó Edward y yo negué

-Por qué lo haría-le miré retadoramente

-Por qué me quieres-alce una ceja-y tengo que decirte algo importante-le miré dando le a entender que lo escuchaba-Bella, abre la maldita puerta, suspire y abrí el segura de esta-bien-dijo entrando por el lado del copiloto-hable con la profesora y le dije que yo no puedo donar-

-¿Por qué?-la curiosidad era notoria en mi voz

-Verás Bella cuando yo tenía catorce años me detectaron una enfermedad en la sangre-me preocupe pensando en qué tal vez puede ser algo grave-tranquila-intento que lo hiciera-pero con el tiempo y con muchos estudios los doctores me dijeron que no era nada de lo que tendría que preocuparme-intente tranquilizarme-pero me han prohibido donar hasta que estén completamente seguro que ha desaparecido por completo-asentí dándole a entender que entiendo-por eso tú debes donar obligatoriamente-temblé-has lo por los dos es lo único que te pido-me tomó de la mano suavemente y sentí que el corazón se saldría de mi pecho-por mí-

Hice una mueca. Maldito desgraciado, él sabía perfectamente que eso era muy abajo y por un momento muy pero muy largo lo pensé, dejaría que esa maldita aguja perforará mi piel o simplemente decía que no y regresábamos al comienzo como el resto, lo medite buscándole todos los pro y los contra y llegué a la conclusión que era necesario hacer lo que él me pedía.

-Está bien-le respondí con resignación

-Gracias-sonrió y me abrazo.

Reí.

Me tomó del mentón y junto nuestros labios en un tierno beso que yo por supuesto respondí, el beso se torno más pasional y en un instante ya me encontraba sobre él, pero el aire hizo acto de presencia.

-Mi Bella-musitó entre jadeos.

Sonreí como la estúpida que era y me dedique a buscar en sus ojos ese amor que me profesaba, no dudaba de él pero parecía tan irreal que me costaba entender el porqué me quería, simplemente no lo entendía.

-En qué piensas-susurró

-En la terrible idea que es esto de la donación-me miró y rió

-Vamos Bella, no seas dramática todo saldrá bien-aseguró

Hice una mueca pero acepté lo que él decía.

-Te parece si vamos hoy y así nos evitamos preocupar de ese tema-yo asentí y él en un solo movimiento se paso al lado del conductor, molesta me abroché el cinturón y el emprendió el camino.

Todo el trayecto estuve más silencioso de lo normal, después de todo, no todos los días en un curso de convivencia matrimonial te envían a donar sangre con el motivo de hacer que te desmayarás y qué murieras de un infarto por solo mencionar lo.

-Bella, dime algo por favor-suplicó Edward

-No te pienso hablar-masculle y me giré esperando que llegáramos

Edward frenó, provocando que mi cuerpo se inclinara hacia delante.

-¡Estás loco!-le grité

-No vamos a avanzar hasta que tú te comportes-me dijo burlonamente

Rodé los ojos.

-Y dime genio ¿cómo se supone que lograrás eso?-le pregunte

-Así-se acercó y me besó de una forma demandante.

Respondí el beso con la misma intensidad hasta que comenzó a bajar el ritmo y terminó con un simple roce.

-Bien ahora sí creo que es hora de ir al hospital-sacudí la cabeza

Nuestro trayecto después de ese beso fue menos tensos, pero me encontraba en una pelea interna, el nerviosismo hacía acto de presencia y yo no paraba de lamentarme y pensar que todo estaba mal y que lo más seguro era huir ni bien bajará.

-Sea lo que sea que pasé por tu cabeza no pasará-agrego Edward

Le mira mal y bajé del auto ni bien frenó, camine hacia dentro del hospital, Ed me seguía hasta que llegamos a la recepción

-Disculpe-musité

La señora del mostrador levantó la cabeza.

-Dígame-me respondió

-Eh venido a donar sangre-ella asintió

-Espere ahí y dentro de cinco minutos vendrá una enfermera para llevarla a la sala de donación-asentí

Camine y me senté en una de las sillas que se encontraban ahí, mi vista recorrió todo el lugar hasta encontrar todas las salidas de emergencias, así como también encontré todos los consultorios.

-Señorita-llamó una enferme que se encontraba delante de mí

-¿cómo diablos llego tan rápido?-pensé-Sí, dígame-le respondí

-Puede acompañarme a la sala de donación-asentí y la seguí.

Busque a Ed con la mirada y lo encontré a solo unos pasos de mí, el nos siguió silenciosamente hasta la sala.

-Bien-sonrió-acuéstese y relájese, le vamos a sacar un litro de sangre, nada de lo quedaba preocuparse-tragué pesado y asentí.

Hice lo que la enfermera me pidió y observé a Edward, este se sentó a un lado de la camilla y me tomó de la mano, un frío me recorría intensamente, la enfermera se nos acerco con la aguja en la mano y los demás implementos. Observé como la enfermera desinfectaba la aguja, le colocaba los implementos y la enterraba por mi piel, apreté la mano de Ed tan fuerte para no gritar, el gimió de dolor, y entonces todo acabo.

-Bien, tienes que esperar hasta que se llené-miró a Ed-en una hora vendré a ver la-

El asintió y ella se marchó

-Me has hecho doler la mano-reí

-Es tu culpa por traerme aquí-el sonrió

Sentí que no tenía muchas fuerzas, entonces la inconsciencia me llevó y solo escuché un "descanza mi Bella".

Desperté después de un rato y Ed me veía detenidamente.

-Quiero despertar así siempre-le dije y el río

-Me aseguraré de ello-agregó

La enfermera entro de pronto y verifico y el medidor de sangre.

-Bien, dentro de media hora ya estará listo

Se retiro y Ed y yo caímos en un silencio sepulcral, jugué con sus dedos por un rato y después me dejé llevar nuevamente por el sueño que esta vez fue más y más profundo.

-Eh! Bella-murmuró alguien en la lejanía.

Abrí mis ojos y Edward me miraba con burla.

-Bella durmiente-rodé los ojos-hora de levantarse-rió-ya hemos terminado-

Me levanté de un salto, logrando que un repentino mareo cruce por mi mente.

-Con cuidado-me tomó de la cintura Edward para que tuviera más cuidado, caminamos fuera de la sala.

-Nunca más regresó a ese lugar-le murmuré a Edward logrando que el riera-

Fuimos a comer algo para que yo recuperará mis fuerzas y de ahí el me dejo en el trabajo, pero cómo no tenía mucho que hacer me fui temprano. Llegué a mi casa y me eché adormir, esto de la convivencia matrimonial me estaba cansando tal vez sería mejor divorciarnos y seguir con nuestra vida. Suspiré. Tal vez, solo tal vez, era lo mejor.

**Siento la demora aunque lo entregué este día así que estoy justificada! Por oyro lado me muero de sueño mañana es la graduación de mi hermana, se que el capitulo es cortó pero lo hice con la finalidad de que sacaran la interrogante de la cabeza lo hicieron nyan! En fin raaaaawwwr para todas ustedes (en idioma dinosaurio significa las amo).**

**Bueno, buenas noches **

**Cuídense y haber si me dejan un RR :=)**


	11. El Divorcio

Divorcio

Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Toda la mañana la idea cruzaba mi mente, era lo mejor, había pensando en los pros y los contra, había pensando en todo, una parte de mí decía vas a jalar el curso y otra parte de mí decía te quitarás un peso de encima y regresarás a tu monótona y aburrida vida.

-Eh Bella-murmuró esa aterciopelada voz a mi costado.

-¿qué pasa?-murmuré

-Estas en las nubes-me tomó de la cintura-¿te pasa algo?-

-No-respondí secamente

Me tomó del brazo y me llevo al otro patio.

-Ed, las clases están comenzando se molestaran-hice puchero

-Primero dime qué te pasa-puso su mano en mi mejilla y me derretí

-Nada-murmuré-solo no eh podido dormir bien-me besó

-Edward-interrumpió alguien y yo di un salto hacia atrás

-Eh Emmett ¿cuándo llegaste?-sonrió ampliamente mientras se acercaba a saludar.

-Hoy en la mañana-río y me miró.

Sentí un escalofrió, el miedo me embargo algo en él me dijo que tuviera cuidado, que algo iba mal, tal vez ya le habían dicho y el les había creído. Temblé.

-Te presento a Bella, mi novia-sonrió

-Un gusto-asintió en mi dirección y hice lo mismo-Ed, te buscan en dirección-el asintió y me miró, yo le sonreí, corrió dejándonos a los dos solos-mira, mosquita muerta-murmuró-te quiero lejos de mi primo, entendiste-yo asentí-ya veo la clase de persona que eres-masculló y se fue

Caí en el piso y las lágrimas me invadieron, ahora faltaba esto era posible que ella me arruinara así la vida alejándome de la persona que más quiero y amo en todo el universo, pero y si el destino quería que Ed y yo no estuviéramos juntos, y si todo indicaba ello, y si solo era para destruirnos de la peor manera, tal vez era eso, tal vez el enamorarnos era parte del juego cruel de la vida. Lluvia comenzó a caer y yo no podía moverme

- ¿enserio?-exclame.

Esto parecía el escenario de esas novelas de las que tanto me burlaba, tal vez era eso el castigo de Dios por burlarme del trabajo de esas actrices que se esforzaban por llorar y porque todo el mundo se arrodillará por su genial interpretación.

Me levanté, caminé hacia adentro ya que iba a pescar un refriado, pero al dar dos pasos sentí como algo impacto con mi cara, inmediatamente sentí algo viscoso y al tocarlo me di cuenta que era crema, lamí mi labio y oh sorpresa era un maldito pastel que había volado hacía mí, sorprendida busqué a quién sea se le había ocurrido esa descabellada idea, pero me di cuenta que todos estaban así, algunos más sucios que otros y yo parecía la más limpia de todos, instintivamente me arrodille y comencé a gatear lejos de ese pasillo, pero al estar a medio camino algo impacto en mi trasero y cuando me di cuenta mi mayor enemiga era la que me lanzaba cosas, cómo si todo estuviera de mi lado un montón de comida intacta comenzó a caer a mi costado y una sonrisa malvada se extendió en mi rostro, tomé el pastel de chocolate que era lo que estaba más cerca y lo lancé hacia ella, pero ella tenía complejo de caricatura o de película de acción ya que tiro su dorso para atrás al estilo matrix y el pastel solo rozo suavemente sin si quiera mancharla.

Me enoje.

Se recupero tan rápido que me lanzo un huevo que yo esquive, me levanté y corrí fuera del pasillo siendo perseguida, pero entonces me di cuenta que no había nadie lo cual me pareció más raro de lo normal, comencé a caminar y vi que algo se movió rápido, retrocedí un paso, escuché un pequeño sonido a chillido, la curiosidad me ganó y me acerqué y fue ahí cuando la vi, negra y peluda con una cola larga de color rojo y unos ojos del mismo color.

-Una…una…-murmuré-¡RATA!

Corrí y sentí que me seguí, la gente en el pasillo seguía en guerra.

-¡RATA!-entré gritando y todos me quedaron mirando, Ed se me acerco.

-Amor, estas loca-murmuro

Lo miré y giré para ver y fue cuando el bestial animalejo entró en acción

-¡RATA!- Salte a los brazos de Edward y este corrió.

Los alumnos corrían de un lado a otro.

-Ed, más rápido-grité y el corrió más rápido.

El animalejo nos seguía y yo cada vez estaba más y más nerviosa, mi corazón se salía de mi pecho y yo ya no sabía qué hacer, entonces vi el lugar que sería mi salvación, salte al piso y abrí la puerta hacia el edificio cuatro en donde me tocaba clases.

Salí pitando y Ed detrás de mí, cerró la puerta y corrimos al edificio cuatro, abrimos la puerta, entramos, cerramos la puerta y una vez seguros de que el "peligro" había pasado caímos sentados.

-Eso fue extraño-murmuró

-Ni que lo digas-logré decir

Me levante y miré el techo, por alguna extraña razón pequeños flash llegaban a mi mente.

-Tengo que irme-murmuré y camine lo más rápido posible al salón de psicología.

-¿qué haces acá?-preguntó esa voz que había conocido unos segundos atrás

-vengo a hacer lo que me pediste-murmuró conteniendo las lágrimas.

-es bueno saber que elegiste lo correcto-murmura mientras se va

Toqué la puerta y escuché una voz que me indicaba que debía pasar, abrí la puerta e ingresé era raro estar sola en esta habitación.

-Swan, qué se te apetece-murmuró

-mm...-murmuré saliendo de mis pensamientos-Salchichas con papas fritas-

-Me refiero a qué haces aquí-pregunto

-Pues yo vengo a pedir el…-me trabé

-¿el?-me incito

-El…-

-¡El!-se exaspero

-El… el promedio de lo que hemos ganado Edward y yo-murmuré

*maldita sea*-me grito mi consciencia*no entiendes que tenías que decir DIVORCIO*

-lo sé-respondí mentalmente-pero, no estoy segura-

*y qué quieres que nos maten*-ironizó

-¿No?-más que afirmar pregunté

-Bueno en total han ganado 2500 dólares-salté-Swan, qué le pasa-me preguntó la psicóloga

-¡Eh! nada-murmuré-hasta luego-

Abrí la puerta y salí a paso firme, cerré la puerta y corrí, corrí como si fuera perseguido por animales salvajes que quieren mi carne. Mi cuerpo impacto con algo.

-lo siento amor-murmuró esa voz aterciopelada que tanto que me gustaba, mientras sus brazos se acomodaban suavemente en mi cintura

-No te preocupes-intenté no ver lo a los ojos

-Porque no me miras-murmuró

-Porqué simplemente no quiero mirarte-me deshice de su agarre.

-¿Qué te pasa?-me tomó del mentón

-Porque todos tienen la misma pregunta-grité llamando la atención de todos-No me pasa nada, es qué acaso no entienden-pregunté retóricamente

-Ya, tranquila-me abrazó-a tú te pasa algo dime qué es-suplico

-Es qué Emmett me pidió que termináramos-dije sin poder aguantarlo

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?-preguntó

-Por qué es tu familia y yo no quiero que ustedes tengan problemas-susurre

-Hay mi vida, no te preocupes no tendremos problemas pero debiste habérmelo dicho-me hizo cosquillas

-Ya para-dije entre jadeos

-Está bien-me soltó y yo caí en el piso, nos miramos un segundo y comenzamos a reír

-Jovencitos-dijo un profesor a nuestro costado, nuestra risa paro-se puede saber qué hacen aquí y no en sus salones-levanto una ceja-

-¡Eh! pues-intentó decir Edward

-Íbamos caminando cuando yo me caí pero por intentar agarrarme lo hice caer conmigo-le respondí mirándolo a los ojos.

Asintió

-Apúrense en ir a sus salones-nos observó fijamente-pero espero que sea la última vez que los encuentre aquí

-Lo será-aseguro Edward.

Me ayudo a levantarme y fuimos de frente al salón, entramos con miedo, pero al darnos cuenta el profesor no estaba.

-Ed aún es temprano-le murmuré

-de hecho no-observó su reloj que hasta ese momento recién me daba cuenta que tenía-es mucho, pero mucho más tarde-lo miré aterrada.

-¿y por qué no hay nadie?-observé el lugar hasta que llegué a la pizarra

-Hoy el profesor no está día libre- sonreí y por el rabillo del ojo observé que Edward hacía lo mismo

-Cullen y esposa a la oficina de la directora-nos miramos y con resignación caminamos hacia allá

-Para qué nos querrá- murmuré

-No sé-me cogió de la mano-pero lo que sí sé es qué me gusto como nos llamaron-me sonrojé-eres hermosa.

Llegamos a la oficina de la directora y ahí estaba las dueñas de este proyecta aquellas que odiaba y estimaba.

-Es bueno saber que a partir de ahora han superado otras de nuestras difíciles pruebas-miré a Edward preguntándole silenciosamente si él había tenido alguna pero al ver una negativa en su mirada supe que ninguno de los dos tenía la respuesta.

-Disculpen-me miraron-¿qué prueba?

-El divorcio fue una prueba-sonrió-y la pasaste aunque debo decir qué me asusto en el momento que entraste a mi despacho-dijo la psicóloga

-Yo al principio quise hacerlo-murmuré con vergüenza

-¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?-murmuró al directora

-Pues-miré el techo notando las miradas de todos los que estaban en la habitación-la familia-respondí

-¡Exacto!-sonrió

-entendiste el punto de esta prueba-notó mi mirada de desconcierto-muchas veces tomamos decisiones que creemos nos harán bien pero tenemos que darnos cuenta que eso también va a tener estragos en nuestra familia-agrego sabiamente la directora

Rodé mis ojos.

-En fin-murmuré-¿por qué estamos aquí?

-Por qué mis queridos estudiantes tenemos que hablar de algo-sonrió lunáticamente la directora

-sobre…-dijo Edward

-acerca de la casa que tiene-ambos asentimos

-recuerdan que cuartos tenían-ambos asentimos-digan me

-tres cuartos, un cuarto para bebe, una biblioteca, cocina baños…-decíamos

- Bueno, la biblioteca ya la están implementando-pregunto la psicóloga mientras escribía en una hoja

-Sí-murmuramos

-¿En qué cuarto duermen?-

-En el de Edward-

-¿El cuarto del bebé está preparado?-

-No-murmuré

-¿por qué?-

-Porque no sabemos su sexo-

Asintieron

-Pareces una gran madre-murmuró la psico loca

-Tuve que cuidar a alguien-me levanté de hombros

-¿A quién?-pregunto interesada la directora

-A mi primo-reí-era muy pequeño cuando sus padres murieron

-Serás una gran madre-se sonrieron y tuve una extraña sensación

-¿Yo?-Todos asintieron

-Edward dinos tú has cuidado niños-

-si-río

-mi hermano-abrí mis ojos sorprendida

-Pero el día que fui a tu casa no había ningún niño-

-es qué-río-el aún es pequeño y duerme todo el día

-No me digas que…-no terminé la pregunta

-Sí aún es pequeño tiene un año y medio-

-¡Muero!-grité-es un amor-

Río-no digas cosas como esas-me reprendió-me diste un infarto-

-lo siento-le sonreí-puedo conocerlo-nada me encantaría más-

-Entonces lo conocerás mañana-sonrió

-En serio-

-lo harás-

El psico loca y la directora observaban nuestros intercambios de palabras.

-Creo que ellos ya están listo-escuché que decían

-Yo también lo creo-

-Entonces es hora-aplaudieron-saquen un papel a partir de ahora tendrán que hacer lo que crean que es mejor de acuerdo lo que dice el papel, el primero que des obedezca provocará que sean eliminados, y les diré que si ustedes pierden solo quedarían dos parejas en la contienda por una buena nota-gemí

-Así que más le vale hacer lo bien-

Sin más sacaron una bolsa

-elijan un papel-murmuraron

Por un momento me tele-transporte a Alicia en el país de las maravillas, parecía que Tweedledum y Tweedledee me hablaban y yo no sabía a quién de los dos hacer caso, era difícil elegir alguno de las caminos porque después de todo ambos estaban errados.

Miré a Edward con un miedo latente en mi pecho, qué nos tocaría esta vez, por un momento pensé en el sombrerero loco el que pensaría de esto.

-Las películas me hacen mal-pensé

Pero lo cierto era que Alicia en el país de las maravillas me había fascinado y ahora todo lo veía desde su punto de vista, todo era alocado y maravilloso, me imaginaba a cada uno como un personaje pero aún quería descifrar quién era Edward en esta historia, había momentos en que era el gato de Cheshire y otros en los qué no sabía que era pero de algo estaba segura que sacará lo que sacara de esos papelitos estaríamos juntos enfrentando todo lo que se nos avecinará.

Edward acercó con sumo cuidado la mano a la bolsa, revolvió un poco, hasta que saco un papel, sus manos estaban temblorosas y yo me imaginaba que para ese momento las mías debían estar igual o peor, el miedo estaba latente en los dos lo que sea que sacáramos ahora iba a definir de alguna forma nuestro futuro como pareja, nuestro futuro universitario. Acerco lentamente el papel a su hermoso rostro y lo leyó solo para él, una hermosa sonrisa adorno su rostro y por un momento pensé que sería algo bueno hasta que la sonrisa cayó de repente.

-Esto no te gustará-fue lo que dijo, me tendió el papel, lo cogí temblorosamente y lo leí

-están locas-grite, ambas rieron y me quitaron el papel para leer

-No lo estamos-volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo-pero lo que sí sé es que deben estar dentro de tres días aquí-ambas rieron fuertemente dejándonos estupefactos a ambos.

Salimos del salón.

-¡Están locas!-murmuré-no lo haré-declaré

-Bella, es nuestra nota-murmuró

-Prefiero morir enterrada viva-

-tan malo es que tu y yo…-musitó Edward sin terminar la oración-tu no entiendes ni lo entenderás-

Me giré y me fui dejando a Ed solo, lo lamentaba pero él no entendía lo que tenía que pasar y por mucho que lo amará no quería vivir esa experiencia aún.

**A qué les dio un paro xD! siento si así fue; este cap me llevó toda una vida de escribir por falta de tiempo, lamento la demorá las quiero! y espero me sigan leyendo! owo y si me van a matar no lo hagan sino no hay caps muajajaja xD! a ver si me dejan un RR no importa si son tomatazos o muestras que les gusto el cap nya! las quiero y una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo! ahy feliz fin del mundo jajajaja ;) **


	12. Dulces y llanto

**_bueno ante todo disculpas!, sé que no tengo perdón de dios por esta demora de no se cuantos meses T_T, pero en serio ha sido muy pesado para mí T_T no me podía acostumbrar al ritmo de las clases T_T buaaa :'( pero no les diré más solo que espero les guste bastante este cap que viene con una sorpresa. Por cierto hay una nota abajo que me gustaría bastante que la leyeran ^^ en fin l s amo xD! y a mi lector nuevo (si chicas es chico) en serio me encantaron tus RR ^^ espero sigas leyendo ^^ igual que las demás :S bueno als que aún me siguen T_T_**

**_Dulces y llanto_**

Ed PVO:

Un día, un día completo que Bella me había esquivado, y yo quería mantener mi promesa de que conociera a mi hermanito.

Sonreí. Andre Cullen, no lo veía desde hace tiempo y ya se acerca su cumpleaños.

Me estiré en la cama, me había levantado completamente temprano para que Bella no se me escabullera, cogí mi ropa y me metí a bañar, sentí como las gotas de agua caliente bajaban por mi piel, una vez estuve listo salí de la bañera y me coloque mi ropa, salí camine fuera y bajé las escaleras y seguí mi rumbo hacia la cocina, me preparé un chocolate caliente y esperé pacientemente, miré el reloj y cuando sonaron las cinco de la mañana unas zapatillas se escuchaban mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-Lo siento Ed pero esto es lo mejor-le oí que murmuro.

Salí y la vi con una pequeña mochila, mi corazón se aceleró y entendí que era lo que iba a pasar ese día, ella se giró ya que hasta ese momento había estado observando la escalera, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al verme. Sonreí. Ella no se movía y yo procedía a acercarme.

-¡No!-gritó-no lo hagas difícil, yo no quiero seguir con el matrimonio-sus ojos se volvieron fríos-así que mejor terminamos el matrimonio, de alguna forma ya no me interesa esta nota-se alzó de hombros-seguí avanzando hacia ella-

-Tanto te importa un papelito-le miré-por qué si es así entonces renuncia pero no renuncies a lo nuestro-le rogué

-Lo siento Ed pero no puedo, es como si todo se volviera loco- suspiro-y no quiero lastimarnos en el proceso-mi corazón se detuvo

-Bella-suspiré-por favor no lo hagas-ella negó y camino pasando por mi costado, abrió la puerta-lo único que quería era una cena-solté, ella se quedó de piedra

-Dices que…-tartamudeo-pero era una fantasía-

-Y mi fantasía era una cena contigo-suspiré y me giré para observarla

-Ed-murmuró-lo siento pero no puedo-y sin más salió corriendo-lloré-

-¡Corten!-gritó la directora y yo reí-bien hecho chicos-ambos asentimos y sonreímos

-No puedo creer que lo que decía en el bendito papel era hacer una película-murmuro una bella sonrojada

-Eres una excelente actriz-le murmuré y ella se puso más roja aún

-¡Cuidado!-gritó alguien y sentí como algo impacto en mi rostro

-Edward-murmuró Bella con voz temblorosa a causa de la risa que estaba intentado mantener a raya

Me quite lo que tenía encima

-¿y qué tal el pastel?-murmuró estallando en carcajadas, pase mi mano por mi cara notando la crema que se quedaba en mi mano que en un solo movimiento la pase por su rostro, sus ojos se ampliaron y yo estalle en carcajadas

-Me las vas a pagar-gritó, se lanzó sobre mí haciendo que yo cayera y comenzamos una guerra, ella manchaba mi ropa con el pastel que aún estaba en mi cara y yo hacia los mismo.

-¿qué pasa aquí?-preguntó el director, nos separamos y observamos al director, quién nos mira con furia.

-Es qué director-comencé cuando una mano voló a mi boca ocasionando que me callará de pronto

Mire a Bella, quién miraba director divertida.

-Señorita Swan-dijo el director tratando de sonar molesto pero lo único que ocasionó fue que Bella estallará en carcajadas y entonces observé de nuevo al director y me comencé a reír ya que este se encontraba con el cabello pintado de azul y una nariz roja.

La risa hizo que nos dobláramos y posteriormente cayéramos al piso

-us…Usted-murmuraba Bella intentado seguir la frase pero la risa le ganaba y yo estaba peor que ella, lágrimas salían de mis ojos a borbotones y yo no sabía cómo pararlo es que acaso no había una cámara cerca para tomarle foto a este momento, y como si fuera invocado un flash salió de la esquina del set.

-¡Pero quién!-gritó el director

Entonces de la sombra apareció una figura muy cercana a mí. Sonreí, mientras esta se acercaba hasta demostrarnos quién era el dueño de la figura pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrirlo.

-¿qué haces aquí?-le pregunté

-Pues-respondió con su cantarina voz-buscando una exclusiva y vaya que lo encuentro-dijo con picardía, negué con la cabeza.

Miré su figura delgada y pequeña como si cualquiera que la tocará la haría picadillo en cualquier momento, su rostro con finas trazados dándole un aspecto dulce pero al notar sus orejas parecían que estas terminaban en punto por lo cual la convertía en un perfecto duendecillo, el duendecillo Alice como solíamos decirle mis padres y yo cuando era más pequeña

-¡ED!-gritó ella

-¿Sí?-murmuré

-¿quién es ella?-me indicó a Bella, quién la miraba curiosa y me pareció super adorable.

-Es Bella, mi esposa-Alice abrió los ojos y Bella se puso completamente roja

-Bells-le sonreí-ella es Alice mi prima-Alice sonrió y se lanzó sobre Bella, haciendo que ella quién ya se había parado volviera a caer.

-Un gusto cuñada-murmuró-tienes que contarme cuando fue su boda, cómo fue y cómo se te propuso, porque apuesto mi vida que no fue nada romántico-dijo estando aún encima de ella.

-Está bien-murmuró Bella-pero te puedes quitar de mi encima-preguntó mientras reía

Alice rodó al costado y yo alcé una ceja en su dirección.

-Primitoooo-sonrío-te eh dicho lo guapo que estas hoy, sentí una briza helada en toda mi espalda como las mucha que tenía cuando Alice lograba que yo le acompañará a comprar.

-Esto…-murmuré-nos vemos chicas

Corrí y me metí al baño de varones, sonreí al menos Bella ya iba a tener una amiga que al igual que yo no se fiaba de los chismes de esa chica cuyo nombre ya me eh olvidado, salí de ahí cuando me sentí seguro y observé una chica de cabello rubio, no sabía por qué se me hacía muy conocida, me levanté de hombros esperando que solo fuera mi imaginación y seguí caminado, llegué a la sala de música y escuche a Alice.

-she didn't say a word, just walk a way...-canturreaba

Ingresé al salón y la observé, no la había escuchado cantar desde que éramos niños, sonreí, salí de la habitación y la vi con una pequeña mochila, mi corazón se aceleró y entendí que era lo que iba a pasar ese día, ella se giró ya que hasta ese momento había estado observando la escalera, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al verme.

Sonreí.

Ella no se movía y yo procedía a acercarme, me sacó la lengua como una mezcla espectacular de dulzura y diversión, esta niña me traía loco, me acerque sin darme cuenta de nada solo de ella ahí, me golpee con algo.

-¡Au!-grité.

Ella rió, fuertemente.

-Disculpe-le dije a quién sea, Bella reía aún más fuerte y no entendía por qué.

-Ed-dijo cuando llegue a su lado-te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho-

-Pedí disculpas-ella rió

-Sí a una estatua-dijo miré y era cierto, la estatua del colegio, hice un puchero y miré a Bella-ya…tranquilo-dijo intentando contener la risa.

Rodé los ojos.

Caminé, mientras esperaba que ella dijera algo, pero como no decía nada le saqué la lengua, era tan típico de ella hacerme enojar.

-Por cierto, la película ah cambiado-murmuró

-¿qué por qué?-

-hay alguien que va a ingresar en ella-fue lo único que dijo y después se mantuvo callada.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunté

-Sí, solo pienso en la próxima escena-asentí

-Alguna vez has escuchado a Alice cantar-le pregunté

-No-

-Pues, entonces haré que canté, porque ella canta hermoso-sonreí

-Estas muy orgulloso de ella-me miró

-Claro, crecimos juntos, no hubiera deseado a otra persona para ser mi prima-ella sonrió

-Bien tenemos que hablar con mis padres-murmuró de pronto

Me congelé-¿por qué?-murmuré

-Mi mamá quiere conocer a mi esposo-fue todo lo que dijo-

Trague pesado y caminé tras ella.

-Entonces hora de conocerla-tragué pesado.

Ella rió, subimos al auto y fuimos a su casa, abrí la puerta y estaba su papá ahí, me miró y estrecho los ojos, sentí mi cuerpo temblar.

-¿Cuál es tu intenciones con ella?-murmuró  
-Pues quererla-le observé fijamente a los ojos  
-¿quererla?-sabes cuantas veces lloró por ti  
-mmm...¿muchas?-me sentía angustiado, observé la diversión en sus ojos, eso no era justo yo debía estar saltando de ilusión  
-Sí, muchas-afirmo-te diré una cosa, no vas a estar con ella-mi mundo se destrozo  
-¡Por qué!-grité-si yo quiero ser su...

No había pasado de la puerta y ya me tenía en un interrogatorio.

-¿Quieres ser su qué?-preguntó su padre suspicaz

-Pues su amigo-dije rápidamente-y espero que me acepte como el esposo de su hija-murmuré

El señor estallo en risas.

-Bella, debiste haber visto como sudaba-la susodicha alzo una ceja.

-Papá-dijo ella-ya déjalo al pobre

Su papá sonrió y nos dejo entrar.

-Bueno Ed cuida de tu esposa o te disparo-fue todo lo que dijo, me limite a asentir y a tragar pesado, después de todo no te amenazan normalmente con un arma.

Escuché el timbre de la puerta.

-yo voy-dijo bella y salió corriendo rumbo a la puerta, lo que vi me dejo helado, en solo dos segundo, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos negros le sonrieron, para tomarla de la contura y lanzarla al sillón cayendo el sobre ella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?-dijo muy cerca de sus labios

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-murmuró ella, lo empujo.

-Bells-dije llamando su atención-

-Ed, él es Dylan-miró a un costado-él es…

-Soy su prometido-se alzo de hombros y se sentó cómodamente en el sofá-

-¡¿Qué?!-grite-Bella, pero…tu nunca me dijiste qué…-intentaba recordar esa conversación-

-Yo lo siento-fue todo lo que dijo, me levanté y salí de la casa, no quería saber nada de ella, me había herido, no era justo, yo la amaba y ella…ella solo me usaba mientras su `prometido regresaba, yo no puedo creerlo

Bella POV:

Ed se fue y esta vez no iba a ir tras él, mis padres habían desaparecido misteriosamente, y por alguna extraña razón eso no me gustaba.

-Y Bellita-dijo subiéndose en el sillón de nuevo, mi cuerpo por inercia se recostó-lista para lo nuestro-

-Ed no tardará en regresar-se volvió a sentar-además tu y yo no tenemos nada-me alcé de hombros.

El observó las fotos que había, la casa de mis padres estaba llena de fotos mías y de Ed y yo no entendía por qué.

-Parece que ya estas casada-dijo mostrando fotos de la boda

-Sí, ya lo estoy-sonreí-llevo años de casada-murmuré

-¿Años?-alzo una ceja-yo diría meses-

-¿Y qué te hace decir eso?-pregunté

-Pues fácil-miro alrededor-es porque no hay niños aquí-dejo la foto en su lugar y se acerco de nuevo a mí-así que volvemos a lo nuestro.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Mira-le dijo Ed a Dylan, mientras iba entrando-no destruirás nuestro matrimonio así que te vas de aquí-gritó

-¡Corte!-se escuchó-Eso fue…excelente, tan natural, se lucieron-Ed miró a todos sin entender mientras Dylan reía.

-Un gusto soy Dylan el nuevo actor de la película-murmuró saludando a Edward

-Tú, sabias de esto-me dijo, sus ojos ardían en llamas

-Sí-murmuré

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-dijo después de respirar profundamente

-Porque tenía que ser real-murmure

El negó con la cabeza y suspiró

-Me diste un susto de muerte-susurró-pensé que te iba a perder

-Lo siento-hizo un puchero y él me abrazó

-bueno ahora vamos nos de aquí-rió

Asentí. Caminamos hacia la salida.

-Chicos-llamo la psicóloga-No se olviden que mañana tienen que sacar su ticket de la nueva prueba.

-Pero aún no acabamos con esta ¿cierto?-murmuré

-De hecho ya me dieron el final perfecto-fue todo lo que dijo.

Ambos nos miramos y salimos de ahí, me acerque suavemente a sus labios y los besé, fue perfecto.

_**Bueno N/A **_

_**Espero els haya encantado se aceptan tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, etc,etc,.**_

_**Primero les agradezco bastante, se que dije que esta historia tenía para rato lo cual es cierto ^^ así que las personas que me enviaron PM diciéndome que no lo abandone, no se preocupen nunca lo haría! dejarlas así sería muy cruel d emi parte.**_

_**Por otro lado No se cuando vuelva a actualizar, estoy de vacaciones así que eh ido avanzando el siguiente cap pero no les prometo que lo suba pronto, pero ni bien lo tenga listo lo subo ^-^. **_

_**Otra noticia es que como muchos sabrán yo subo adelantos en mi FB ^-^, pues estoy pensando en hacer una pag para que le den likes y sepan de todos los proyectos además que subiría los adelantos y la nueva portada de este fic ^-^ ya les diré mas en la próxima actu ^^**_

_**Por otro lado aquí va la sorpresa espero os guste! **_

Su mirada era oscura, se acerco felina mente a mí, me tomó del brazo

-tenemos que hablar- 3 palabras que hicieron que mi cuerpo se congelará, mi corazón latía a toda prisa esperando que siguiera con lo que iba a decir, que por extraño que pareciera ya sabía que seguía en la oración.

-primooo-gritó alice desde el otro lado de la habitación-Si dices otra palabra más no va a importar usar esto-saco unas fotos-el brazo de ed cayó

-¿qué es eso?- pregunté

-Oh-sonrió-él sabe bien lo que és...murmuró

-te eh dicho que lo sueltes-gritó una pequeña niña

-¿por qué lo haría?-murmuró un chico de ojos verdes y profundos

-Porque es mía-

la niña salto sobre él y comenzó a tironear

-Suelta me loca-murmuró

-No estoy loca-murmuró la niña

-Crees que lo que hicimos este bien-pregunté mirando al piso con lágrimas en los ojos

-si lo creo-murmuró

-entonces-sonrió-¿cómo lo llamaremos?

Pensé en lo delicado que era ese pequeño ser.

-No sé-se alzo de hombros-tenemos tiempo para pensar en su nombre

_**Espero os haya gustado estos extractos del siguiente cap ^^ ahora denme sus hipótesis ^^ nos leemos lo más pronto que pueda.**_

_**besos y mordidas**_

_**Mika**_


End file.
